Naturally
by ADiamondForHisGun
Summary: "When you know its meant to be Everything comes naturally." Juice and Livie have been together for longer than either would like to admit, all he wants is her to be happy and he will do what ever he has to do, no matter the risk to ensure her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I have a lot of people A LOT of people messaging me asking for a story with Juice. So I decided to work on one, since **WANTED **is about to be over soon.

I do not own SOA, but I do own everyone that you don't seem to recognize.

I want to see what kind of response I get with this story before I chose if I am going to continue it. I am not sure what you guys will feel about it.

This first chapter is kind of a set up for the rest of the story. It is going to start right before the first season, but it isn't going to be exact with the season, or the story line, there are thing that happened in the second season taking place in the first. Try to enjoy it. I promise if you give it a chance it is going to be a good story.

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, I HAVE A PICTURE OF WHAT I ENVISION LIVIE TO LOOK LIKE THERE IS A LINK POSTED IN MY PROFILE, CHECK IT OUT IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT.**

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

"_Time will prove my love to you and cement my place in your heart forever. For time will give me the credibility and the believability that I need to convince you to want to spend the rest of your life with me. That I am worthy of such a commitment from you."_

_-Unknown  
_"Juice, Juice, wake up you fucking retard!" Tig pounded on the door to his dorm. "What?" Juice yelled though the door. Juice rolled over in the bed and realized it was empty. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:05 AM. "Church, come on retard!" Tig yelled and Juice sighed. "Ok, coming." He yelled and sat up. He took a deep breath, he could smell her perfume, _DKNY Delicious_. He took a deep breath and sighed, she always did smell good. She must of went to work, or she would be in bed with him still, especially this early on a Sunday. Running a hand over his face he stood up and got dressed.

* * *

He walked out of the room and ran into Bobby in the hall. "You look rough." He said and looked at Juice. "Long night." He said and shook his head. Bobby snorted. "You really complaining?" He asked and looked at him. "Ha, no." Juice said dropping his phone in the old cigar box and walked into the church. Everyone sat around and looked at Clay. "This shit with the Mayans, it's getting deep, they blew up the warehouse, I want revenge." He said and the men nodded. "We need to have this taken care of, and we need it done now." He said and everyone nodded. "We have to go meet with Leroy about the AK's and see what they are doing." He said and took a slow hit of his cigar. "We have to make sure that we are all on the same page." He said and looked around. Nodding they all agreed to the plan. "Juice, wait a second." He said and looked at him. Everyone cleared out and Juice hung back awkwardly. "How are you?" He asked looking at him slowly. "Better." He said and nodded. Clay looked at him. "How is Livie?" He asked and Juice sighed. "Still pissed." He said and Clay barked a laugh. "She'll live." He said and Juice laughed. "I know." He said and turned to leave.

Juice looked around the clubhouse. Everyone was doing their own thing. Chibs and Tig were playing pool, Bobby was eating, Jax was talking on the phone with his mother, Piney was reading the paper, and Clay was walking towards the door. "Gemma is having dinner tonight at seven, you all better be there, so should your women." He said and everyone nodded. "You hear that Juice?" Tig yelled and he snapped his head. "I heard." He said and nodded, turning to the prospect, he demanded a beer, he sat back and drank it slowly. After a few minutes, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello?" He said with a smile. _"Hi." _Her voice rang in his ear, his face instantly lit up. "What's up doll?" He asked. _"Taking my break._" She said and sighed. _"Stupid bitches, trying to be divas."_ She said and he laughed. "I am sorry, just keep your cool." He said and she sighed. _"I know, don't worry, I will."_ She said and he took a deep breath. "Gemma is having a dinner tonight."He said and she cut him off, _"I know, I already spoke with her, I am going over early to help cook."_ She said and he sighed. "Be nice." He said and hung up the phone.

Livie looked around the small makeup and hair area at Caracara. She sighed. She hated being a make up/ hair artist here. She wanted to find a job at a salon. It worked out for a few months, that was until they found out her involvement with SAMCRO, since it was in Lodi, she was still safe, but the manager's of the salon, they didn't want her working there, so they fired her. Didn't want her to bring her shit with the club to work. She begged Juice to go speak with them, he tried, but did not succeed. She was heartbroken. Clay, thinking her being closer would be a good thing got her a job at Caracara. Now she was stuck working at Caracara, and she was pissed. Hating every second of being stuck there. She ran her hands though her auburn locks and shook her head, she was tired of being here and it was only noon.

She would like to think that she was a wonderful people person, loved to talk, loved to be the center of attention, and was in good with Gemma, she was a good Old Lady. There just was something about these porn stars that brought the worst out in her, and it made her want to scream. They were winy, rude, and just plain annoying. Livie found her self constantly biting her tongue. She was told to be there early because they wanted to film the rest of the movie today. Luann was having trouble with the girls being afraid, most of them were leaving her for another company. She begged Livie to come in and help her out. Livie was a normally a good girl, always helped when she was asked to. She has been with Juice for about seven years, long before the club. She just fit right in at first, now they both lived in the dorm, he didn't want to move out, and she didn't want to be without him. "Liv?" Luann's yelling bought her out of her thoughts.

She marched over a totally naked actress over to her. "cover those tattoo's up." She yelled and pointed to the sorry excuse the girl had. She had 'enter here' tattooed on her lower back. Livie bit her tongue and took out the make up. Taking a deep breath she began to cover the tattoo, waiting for the complaining to begin. "That is cold, couldn't you warm it up?" Ima. "No." Livie said and shook her head. "Well, you look a little bloated today, when is the baby due?" She said and looked at Livie, biting her lip Livie didn't respond. "Who's baby is it?" Ima asked and turned to her, hands on her hips. Livie took a deep breath. "Listen you beat whore, you weigh more than me, back the fuck down." She said through her gritted teeth. Ima looked at her smirked and walked away. Livie stood up, slamming down the make up, she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "Waite, Liv, where yah going?" Luann called after her. Livie shook her head and walked out of the door. She was done with games.

Livie checked her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, and a little dark green camie. She slide her foot back into her five inch Jessica Simpson Stiletto, and checked in the mirror at her makeup. She fixed her eyeliner and walked into Gemma's house. "Gemma, you here?" She called, "You are early." Gemma said looking at her watch. "Yeah, I think I just quit my job." She said and shook her head. Gemma's eyebrows rose. "What?" She said a little shocked. "I can't stand those sluts." She said and shook her head. Gemma walked over to her and set her arm on her shoulders. "That is understandable. No one likes em." Livie sighed. "I know." "So what are you going to tell your man?" She asked and Livie raised her eyebrows. "Same thing I just told you, I will look into a new job, heard that they need a dance instructor at the high school. Going to look into it, no big deal." She said and shook her head.

Cooking and gossiping for the next few hours the women had a good time. Gemma has liked Livie since Juice introduced her to everyone before he was patched. She liked the fact that Juice was fiercely loyal to the girl. Her favorite part was Livie wasn't afraid to say what she thought or what was on her mind. She enjoyed life, and she enjoyed being an Old Lady. "When are you going to get a crow?" Gemma asked breaking the silence. Livie chocked slightly on the coke she was drinking. "When he asks." She said and shrugged. "What do you mean? He always asks." Gemma said. Livie shook her head. "That isn't the question he has to ask." She said and Gemma looked at her. "You guys technically have a common law marriage, you have been together over seven years yah know." She said and looked at her. Livie shrugged. "Doesn't mean shit to me." She said.

"The guys should be here any second now." Gemma said and the two woman looked at each other. The sound of squealing tiers brought them out of their thoughts as Luann rushed into the house. "This is fucking bullshit!" She said pointing her manicured finger at Livie. "You don't walk out on me hunny." She said and Livie grinned. "Looked like _I_ did!" She said and shook her head. "You will be back tomorrow, and you _will_ tell Ima that you are sorry, she was so upset she couldn't even finish the scene." Luann said raising her voice towards the end. Gemma sat back, lighting a cigarette and watched, she loved it when Livie got pissed. Girl was one of the most calm, down to earth people she has ever met, but once she got going, it was not pretty. "Like hell I will." Livie yelled and shook her head. Gemma's head turned towards the door when she heard motorcycles outside. "You will, I will not allow you to quit!" Luann screamed. "You are not my mother, I can do as I damn well please." She screamed looking at the woman in front of her. "Fucking get in your car and go tell Ima that you are sorry, and I will think about letting you keep your job after that statement." Luann yelled and Livie's eyes widened. "Are you that fucking stupid?" She screamed and looked at her. "I don't want to work for you, I would rather live in a box outside on the street than be near you for five more minutes you stupid whore!" Livie screamed. Luann's eyes widened at the girl. "Take. That. Back." She said breathing hard. Livie smirked. "No." She said and Luann took a step towards her, Livie held her ground.

"The fuck is going on?" Clay yelled stepping into the kitchen. Juice right behind him shaking his head. "She walked out on me." Luann said pointing a finger at her. Juice snorted behind Clay. "Liv, why'd you do that?" Clay asked looking at her. "Covering tattoo's on naked womans asses, it's not really my thing." She said and shrugged. "Well, there yah go." He said and looked at Luann, make them do their own makeup, and Liv, tomorrow Juice will take you to Caracara to pick up your shit." He said and looked at the two woman. "There, simple as that." He said and turned and walked into the living room.

Juice took Livie by the hand and led her outside. "What happened, shit Liv, you can't be doing this." He said and shook his head. "I know, I just, you took my other job from me, now I don't have one." She said and sighed. "I know you like working Liv, I know that is what you went to school for, but come one baby, I can provide for you, wouldn't be the first time." He said and kissed her. "I know." She said wrapping her arms around him. "Can we leave?" She asked and he looked at her. "Like leave the dinner, before dinner?" He asked slowly. Livie nodded her head. "Yeah." She said and he grinned. "What do I get if I say yes?" He questioned. Livie smirked and leaned into his body running her finger tips along the tops of his jeans. "It's a surprise." She whispered into his ear. Juice grinned like an idiot. "Let's go." He said and grabbed her hand. "What about dinner?" She pretened to want to stay. He opened the door. "Gemma, we are leaving." He yelled into the house and practically pulled Livie's arm out of the socket dragging her towards his bike. He handed her his helmet and she climbed on behind him. "Hold on." He said and she wrapped her arms around his waist, setting her hand in his lap she kissed his neck as he drove as past as possible back towards the clubhouse.

He grabbed Livie by the hand and led her into the club house knowing that everyone was gone, he lifted her on top of the bar she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. "Shit, baby." He said pulling away he looked at her, after all these years, she still made him as rock hard as a teenager. He kissed back and shoved his tongue into her mouth, his hands pawing at her chest. He reached the hem of her shirt and tried to pull it over her head. "Dorm." She panted and he looked at her. "No one is here." He muttered and kissed her again. "No, dorm." She said shaking his head. "Shit." He muttered picking her up and carrying her towards the dorm room. His lips never leaving his own. He fumbled with the knob on the door finally getting it open he walked in dropping her on the bed and slamming the door and locking it. She was naked in no time, as was he. He looked down at her as he climbed up her body, sweat forming on his brow. "I love you." He said and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "I love you too." She gasped feeling his thrust in her. After all these years, he couldn't believe how tight she was. It was like she was made just for him. "Shit." He muttered. Their actions we anything but soft, it was rough and raw, full of lust and need.

He held her afterwards. Looking at her as she looked back at him. "What are you going to do about a job?" He asked and looked at her. "I am going to apply for the dance instructor at the high school, I minored in dance, maybe it will help me." She said and he nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said and kissed her. "I love you so much." She said and laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers though her hair as she fell asleep. He made sure that she was asleep and stood up. He grabbed his computer and walked into the clubhouse. If she was going to work for a school, she can't have a criminal past, and she did. He hacked and hacked until it was totally clean, and there was no way to find it. He queerly went back into the bedroom and cuddled close as he fell asleep.

The next day he woke up, showered, dressed and headed out to the garage for work. Livie stayed in the club house for the better half of the day. She was sleepy and her head hurt. She decided half way though the day to head out into town to shop for a little while. Dressing in a sun dress and a pair of cowgirl boots that reached just under her knees she headed out towards her car that Gemma drove into work today. Climbing in she waived goodbye to Juice and headed into town.

Livie shopped around for a little while picking up some new clothes for Juice and herself. After a while she stopped and sat down. "Livie?" Someone asked from next to her. She turned and was face to face with Deputy Chief Hale. "What do you want?" She asked and looked at him. He frowned and looked down at her. "I just wanted to let you know that I heard you applied at the High School." He said and looked at her. She nodded and looked at him. "I did, like three hours ago, how did you know?" She asked and looked at him. "The school liked your application and sent for a background check." He said and she nodded. "And?" She asked looking at him. "Couldn't find a thing, but I know you have a past, what I want to know is why I can't find out anything." He said and looked at her. She shrugged. "Wouldn't know." She said and he looked at her. "We'll see about that." He said and he looked at her and turned to walk away. She hurried back to her car, jumping in and drove back to Teller-Marrow. She jumped out of the car and stomped towards Juice as he spoke to Jax and Tig. "What the hell Juice?" She yelled and looked at him. He turned and looked at her. "What'd I do?" He asked looking at her. "You erased my record?" She asked and he looked at her. "Well, yeah, if I didn't you wouldn't go gotta a good job." He said and she gapped at him. "Fucking Hale just had a lovely chat with me." She said and looked at him. "It can't be there one week and gone the next you idiot!" She said and he looked at her. "Shit…" he muttered and she shook her head. "Fix it." She said and stormed into the clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own LIVIE. For all of you that added to your favorites, THANK YOU! I wish I got at least one review though, but if you guys are adding, then I did something right…

Anyway, **WANTED** will be updated tomorrow.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

_You never said you were perfect, but you always were to me. Loving you was always worth it, cause You see so much in me. And when I'm down, you're there to lift come around, when I need a friend. And no one loved me like you do, Unconditional and true. You're the shoulder that I've always known And the hand that says I'm not aloneMore than myself, I love you more than life itself!_

_-More Than Life Itself. Kelly Osbourne  
_

"Livie?" Juice knocked on the room to their dorm. "Come on Liv, don't be like this." He said and juggled the handle. He waited for him to open the door and she did, just like she always did. "I am sorry, I didn't think it though." He said and looked at her. She shrugged. "S'ok." She said and he smiled. "So you are not mad?" He asked looking at her. "I am, but it's not going to be the last time you did something dumb to make me happy." She said and he grinned. "That is true." He said and kissed her. "I do love you Liv." He said and she smiled. "I love yah too baby." He said and looked at her. "How much do you think a new pair of shoes will get me?" He said and looked at her body. "Not much." She said and smiled. "What do I have to do?" He asked and she snorted. "Liv!" He yelled and smiled at her. "Come on baby." He cooed shoving her back towards the headboard. "Nah huh." She said and moved. "I got to go pick up my shit from Caracara." She said and he sighed. "Fine, come one I will take yah." He said and she nodded. "That is fine." She said and grabbed her keys and purse. "We have to take the car so I have somewhere to put everything." She said and he nodded. "That is fine." He said and looked around for Clay. "Let me go tell him we are leaving." He said and she smiled. "Ok babe." She said and climbed into the car.

Livie watched Juice and Clay talk. She watched as Juice hopped over to the car and slid in the drivers seat. Starting the car they headed up to Caracara. "Pack your shit fast Liv, don't need you to start shit." He said and looked at her. Rolling her eyes she nodded as he parked the car. "Just stay here." She said and he smiled. "Got cha." He said and she hurried inside. Livie started to throw her mark up in the cases, grabbing her hair straightener, and curling irons. She shoved into their cases and packed everything away. Ima stood in the background watching her back, a small smile on her lips. Livie grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door. Luann stood by the door, stopping her. "Don't, if you walk out of that door, I won't take you back." She said and looked at Livie. Rolling her eyes Livie pushed past her and hurried towards the car. Juice saw her coming and popped the trunk. Livie threw everything in the car and sat down inside. "Listen Liv, we gotta head over to St. Thomas." He said and looked at her. "Why?" She asked and he sighed. "Jax's kid was born, 10 weeks premature." He said and Livie looked at him. "Wow." She said and he nodded. "Yeah, Clay called me about two minutes ago." He said and drove the car towards the hospital.

Livie and Juice wanted into the hospital hand in hand. They stopped when they saw everyone standing around. "Hi." He said and looked around the room. He received a few dirty looks and weak responses. Livie walked over to Gemma. "What happened?" She asked and looked at her. Gemma patted the empty seat next to her and explained to Livie what happened. Livie never did like Wendy, she was slutty, and for the life of her she couldn't understand what Jax wanted with her. Livie sat there for a long time with Gemma. She watched Jax pace and felt awful for him, she just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. "Babe, you ok?" Juice whispered from next to her. "Yeah." She said and nodded. She sat against his chest. He held her tight in his arms and they waited for another twenty minutes when a woman with brown hair walked out looking terrified. Everyone watched as Jax and Gemma rushed her.

"Livie." She snapped her head up as Juice hurried out of the waiting room after Jax. "Sorry, yeah, I am going to head back to the club house." She said and Gemma nodded. "Be careful hun." She called after her as the doctor gave her an odd look. Livie walked outside of the hospital when she looked around she realized that her car was missing. "Shit." She muttered remembering that Juice must of took it when he followed Jax. She walked slowly down the streets of Charming.

When Livie finally made it back to the clubhouse she was dead on her high heeled feet. She walked into the clubhouse to find Juice and the rest of the guys drinking and talking quietly. "Where were yah Liv?" Juice asked walking up to her. She looked at him, biting her lip, she shook her head and walked into the dorm. "It's just not a good time." She said and shut the door. Juice sighed and walked back out to the main area. "What's up her ass?" Tig asked pointing down the hall. Juice shook his head. "Nothing." He said and he sighed. "What?" He snapped when he realized that everyone was looking at him. "It's just, shit." He said and made sure that she wasn't coming down the hall. "Listen, leave Liv alone right now this Abel shit got her all messed up." He said and looked at Tig, "Seriously man, don't even joke." He said and looked at him square in the eye. "Why?" He asked taking a few steps towards him.

"Because about five years ago, I got Livie pregnant." He said and Bobby turned and looked and looked at him. "You're a dad?" He asked and looked at him. "Does it look like it?" Juice snapped and looked at him. "She lost the baby, he mom got pissed of and somehow, Liv accidentally fell down the stairs." He said and looked at Tig. "So, seriously, just back off." He said and shook his head walking over to the bar he grabbed a bottle of Crown and two shot cups. "Why didn't you two just try again?" Chibs asked and looked at him. "Isn't something you just bounce back from." He said and walked down the hall.

"Liv, baby, can I come in?" He asked and waited for her to open the door. Livie opened the door and looked at him. "Come on Livie, I told you I'd give you a baby if you wanted one." He said and she shook her head. "I don't." She said and looked at him, but he could tell her eyes said other wise. "What do I need to do to make you smile?" He asked looking at her and she looked back at him. "I'm fine love, swear." She said and he looked at her. "Livie, I've known you so long, you can't fool me." He said and she sighed. "I don't want a baby, god Juice, you know what it is that I want." She said and he just looked at her. "What?" He asked. She sighed loudly. "You're an idiot!" She yelled and stood up and walked into the bathroom to get a shower. "Livie!" He yelled knocking on the door. She didn't answer him. He sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the bed. Sitting back on the night stand he reached in and grabbed the pack of condoms. He took his knife and pressed it gently into each and every one. He heard the water shutting off and jumped, he shoved them back into the nightstand and shut it. Tucking the knife back into his boot he waited for her to walk back out. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and he grinned. "No reason, can't I just love you?" He asked and she looked at him.

He walked over to her and kissed her head. "What are you…" She said and he cut her off by picking her up and dropping her on the bed, taking the towel off her body as she fell. "Juice?" She squeaked. He grinned and reached for his belt and undid it, and then he grabbed his jeans and boxers and shoved them down. "What are you doing?" She asked and he looked at her. He kissed her hard reaching into the drawer he grabbed one of the condoms. Sliding it on he could feel the rip in it. He bit is lip. In his head, this was going to make her happy, all he wanted was her happy. She gripped her thighs around him he knew she was close, so was he. "Don't stop. Oh god!" She moaned throwing her head back. "You close baby?" He asked and she looked at his face, she knew he was too. "Y-yeah." She moaned. "Good." He said and started thrusting inside her harder. He felt her as she climaxed around him. He wasn't far behind him.

He looked up as her face paled. "Oh god, what was that?" She asked shoving him off her. "The condoms empty." She said looking up at him wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie, Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

"I guess it had a hole…" He said and looked at her a sheepish grin on his face. Livie's jaw dropped. "You, you think?" She said and jumped up. "Aw, come on baby." He said and looked at her. "It's ok!" He said and she pushed him away and stood up. Pulling on a pair of pants as fast as possible she stood and looked at him. "You are such an idiot." She seethed and he just looked at her. "Liv, chill, I thought that you always wanted a baby." He questioned and looked at her. "Oh, for gods sake." She yelled and he just blinked at her. "I did, or at least, I , god." She yelled and shoved on his chest. "I really, I just can't be around you, sometimes you are so god damn stupid." She said and pulled on a shirt. He hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and followed her into the hall. "Liv, baby, stop." He called hurrying after her. "Stop." She said and whipped around and looked at him. "I really, I can't be around you." She said and he just looked at her. "It was…" He started to say and she held up her hand. "It was not an accident!" She yelled and spun on her heel and stormed towards the door. "Livie, god damn it!" He said stomping past the guys and after her.

"Livie!" He said and snatched her arm as she was about to step out of the door. "The fuck do I have to do to make you happy?" He said and she looked at him for a second. Guilt built up in her stomach. All he ever wanted to do was make her happy. Yet she was miserable every time he tried. "Nothing." She said and shook her head. "I just, I just want to go for a drive." She said and screwed up her face and looked at him. "Come on baby, please, I really just want to go for a drive." She said and he looked. "Are you mad?" He asked and she just looked at him. She sighed. "Furious." She said and turned to leave. "Liv, don't go." He said and she shook her head and left. He was so dense sometimes. "Shit." He said and sighed walking over to the bar to grab a beer. "Ah, trouble in paradise." Clay laughed and looked at him. "No, just dating a bitch." He said and Chibs choked on his beer. "Never heard you call her that one before." He said and Juice shook his head. "Sometimes, no matter what you do, you can't make that one happy." He said shaking his head. "There is only one thing that she wants to be happy." Chibs said and looked at him. "What, please tell me." He said and looked slightly like a lost puppy. Chibs laughed loudly and looked at him. "How long you two been together?" He asked looking at him. "Seven years." He said and looked at him. "Shit, if I want with the same girl for seven years, I'd of marked 'er, and married 'er." He said and turned and walked away. Juice shook his head. Livie didn't want to get married, and she was terrified of needles, so he never asked to do anything with her. He didn't think, no he knew she didn't want to get married, so what was the big fuss about?

Juice sat back and drank, he talked, and they decided the next move with the Mayans, and decided that it was time to get the shit in motion. "Where is you pretty lady at?" Tig asked walking up to Juice. "Still not back." He said and Tig shook his head. He held his hand up. "Gotta put 'em in there place." He said and laughed, he turned and followed Clay towards the pool table. Juice shook his head. He turned and grabbed a cigarette and walked towards the door. "Where yah going?" Jax asked looking at him. "Just out for a smoke." He said and shrugged. He walked into the cold night air and sighed. Gemma's Taste of Charming was coming up, and he knew that Livie would be busy helping her out with that. He sometimes felt jealous about the whole situation. That was his girl, and she won't have time for him. Maybe it was best that she wasn't working right now, he would be able to see her more. He turned when he heard the bass of her sound system as she pulled up. She climbed out of the car and smiled at him. "Hi." She said and he grinned. "Hi baby." He said and kissed her gently. "I am sorry I yelled, what ever happens, it happens." She said and he grinned and nodded. "Good." He said and together they walked back into the clubhouse.

"I am going to get a shower, then I am going to get on the computer." She said and walked towards their room. He nodded and watched her walk, realizing that well over half his brothers were too, they really needed to get their own place. He walked down after her. "Liv, what's wrong?" He asked and she smiled. "Nothing, really." She said and he shrugged. "Something seems off." He said and she shrugged. "I am still a little miffed at you, but it's ok." She said and he nodded. "Where did you go?" He asked looking at her. "I went out Juice, why?" She asked and he shook his head. "No, seriously, where?" He said and she frowned. "I went to the mall in Lodi." She said and he nodded. "What happened. Come on Liv, I know that look you are giving." He snapped and she sighed. "Nothing, well, it was nothing, god." She said and walked into the bathroom. She pulled off the shirt and the pants and jumped into the shower. "I am going to play some pool." He called into the bathroom and back out. Livie stood in the shower for a long while, until the water ran cold, and even then she couldn't bring herself to move. How on earth was she going to tell him what happened. She hoped to god her was getting drunk tonight, because he sure will need to be when she told him.

She stood there a little while longer until her toes tingled from the cold water. She climbed out of the shower and pulled up her hair in a lose messy ponytail. Grabbing a clean thong and a tight pair of yoga pants, she pulled a light pink camie over her head and sighed. Slipping on a pair of fuzzy slipper boots she walked down the hallway. She past Tig as she went, he looked her up and down and opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off, "Can I bug you for a while?" She asked and he looked her up and down again, like he always did when Juice wasn't around. "Sure thing, as long as you would like." He said and smirked. "Just don't be weird." She laughed. He leaned against the wall and looked at her. "Ok, listen, what I tell you, stays between you and me right?" She asked and he sighed and nodded. Livie usually did tell Tig things she didn't want Juice to know, the kid liked to talk, and Tig liked to look at her enough that he would semi listen to what she was saying.

"Ok," She said and took a deep breath. "So you know how like I am dating the worlds largest retard, right?" She asked and Tig snorted. "Yeah, believe me, we all know." He said and she laughed. "Well, he pissed me off so I left." She said and he nodded. "We saw." He said and she looked at him. "Well, I looked like a rag muffin, so I didn't want to go somewhere people would know who I was." She said and he looked at her. She could never look ugly, he shook his head. "Yeah, and?" He asked and he looked at him. "Well, I went to this shit hole place to eat, they have the best coffee, like ever." She said and Tig nodded. "There a point?" He asked and she looked at him. "Yeah." She said and took another breath. "I ran into this dude, like boom." She said and hit her two hands together, "I go to say I am sorry and he looked a the shirt I had on, you know, the one that says SON on it of Juices." She said and he nodded again. "He goes, who are you. So I am like no one dude, I gotta go, and he is all like can you tell Opie that Kyle said he is sorry?" She said and Tig looked at her, his face remained void of emotions. "So, I was like who?" She said and shrugged. "Who is that?" She asked after a few minutes. Tig shook his head. "An asshole, he comes near you again, you fucking tell me." He said and she looked at him funny for a few minutes. He sighed. "I will tell Clay what happened, you just, tell your retard before he hears it from us." He said and she nodded. "Should I be worried?" She asked looking up at him. "Nah, babe, your good." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and smiled. "Thanks Tigger." She said and walked away. Tig stood there and watched her walk away, as much as he liked to look at her front, watching her sway her hips in those tight spandex yoga pants, he could get used to that…

"Hi yah baby." Juice slurred from the bar where he sat next to Chibs and Bobby. She let a sigh escape her lips. "Hi." She said and looked at her. He frowned and held his arms out. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked looking at her. "Nothing baby, nothing at all." She said and looked at him. He didn't believe her for a second. "So, how long were you a prospect before I finally graduated college?" She asked and he looked at her for a long time. "Shit Livie, I don't fucking know, too drunk to think about it." He said and she nodded. "You're drunk?" She giggled. "Aw, poor baby." She said and kissed him. "So sad." She said and shook her head. "Wanna come back to the room with me?" He slurred and she threw her head back and laughed. "No, not right this second, you go back, I am going to get a drink, then I'll join yah." She said and kissed his lips. He grinned and kissed her, "Ok, I love yah Liv." He said and stumbled down the happy. Chibs watched him leave. "Poor little retard." He said and Livie snorted. "Yes, well, that may be so, but he is my poor little retard." She giggled.

"What's on your mind little girl?" He asked after handing her a shot of Jack. "Just thinking, went out today, met some guy, said something, Tig said it was nothing, still was odd though." She said and took the shot. "You told Tig, but you didn't tell your old man?" He asked looking at her. "No, I know that was wrong, but I don't know if he even knows." She said and he nodded. "I know, this is rough, but what was it?" He asked and she smiled. "Some guy, said to tell Opie something." She said and Chibs set the drink down and looked at her. "He have a name." He asked and she nodded. "He did, but why is that so bad." She said and he looked at her. "Where did you see him?" He asked and she sighed. "Lodi," She said and filled her shot glass back up. "Name was Kyle or Ken, something like that." She said and downed her second shot. Chibs sighed and filled her glass back up. "What did he want?" He asked and Livie sighed. "That was it, then he left." She said and he nodded. "Don't be wondering off on your own luv, might not end well." He said and watched as she downed the shot she was nursing. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me, what do you expect to happen?" She asked and he sighed. "Go see your man." He said and laughed. She took another shot and nodded. "Yeah. Ok." She said and looked up at him. "Told him to marry yah." Chibs said and Livie laughed. "Bet he loved that." She said and Chibs handed her the bottle. "You know if you told him, that is what you wanted, he would do it." He called. "Shouldn't have to." She yelled and took a sip from the bottle and walked into the room.

She walked into the bed room, Juice was laying in his boxers, and about ten condoms on his chest, "Planning a big night?" She asked looking at him. "No." He slurred and looked at her. "What is up baby?" She asked and he looked at her. "I knifed them all." He said and she climbed on his lap, straddling his hips. "Yeah, and?" She questioned and looked at him. "I want a baby, I want a baby so fucking bad, I was so excited, I would be a really good dad." He said and she smiled. "I know." She said and he looked at him. She took the bottle and pressed it to her lips. She took a long drink. "I am entirely too sober." He smiled and tried to grab the bottle. "Nah huh." She giggled and took a drink of it. She loved the way that the liquor burned on its way down. "What?" She asked and looked at him. "Are you still mad at me?" He whispered and looked up at her. "What?" She giggled, "Yes, you lied to me." She said and he sighed. "I didn't mean to." He said and she sighed. Taking another drink from the bottle, she looked up at him. "I know, sometimes you gotta think about your actions." She said and he looked at her. "I know." He said and she smiled. "You feeling that liquor baby?" He asked and she grinned and gently moved her hips on his. "Maybe." She giggled and he grinned. "So, how drunk are you?" He asked and gripped her hips. "Not that drunk Juice." She laughed.

Juice looked up at her. "You know I love you right baby?" He slurred and she leaned down and kissed him. "I know." She smiled. "So you aren't mad right?" He asked and he looked at her. She pressed her lips to his one last time. "What ever happens, it happens." She smiled. "Let's just hope your sperm is as dumb as you." She giggled and climbed off his lap. "Where are you going?" He asked and looked at her. "No where, just want to get ready for bed." She said and pulled her hair out of the pony tail and set the bottle of liquor down. She climbed into bed and watch as his eyes rolled back. "Take off the fucking slipper boots." He groaned, she giggled but didn't listen and wrapped her legs around him and set her head on his arm. "I do love you." He mumbled. "I love you too." She smiled, forgetting what she needed to talk to him about and let sleep over take her.

Livie woke up the next day to the door slamming open. "Olivia!" Juice roared making her jump. He never, never calls her that unless he was seriously pissed. "Juice, what is wrong?" She asked and sat up, sleep obvious in her voice. "You told everyone but me you fucking ran in to Kyle?" He roared and she sat up. "I lost my boot." She mumbled still half asleep. Juice gritted his teeth. "Livie!" He yelled and she jumped. "What, baby, what is wrong?" She asked blinking and rubbing her face. "Why didn't you tell me about Kyle?" He asked and looked at her. "I, I didn't, I wanted to, but last night, we were both drunk, and you were being so cute." She stuttered and he just looked at her. "No, baby, not this time, fuck, how did he know who you were?" He snapped and she sighed. "He saw your shirt." She said and he looked at her. "Where you in Charming?" He said and she shook her head. "No, I was in Lodi." She said and he nodded. "Next time, you fucking call me." He yelled and she looked at him. "What is wrong baby?" She asked and he sighed. "Nothing, just, he isn't supposed to be around here." He said and she looked at him. "I am sorry." She said and looked down. "It's ok baby girl." He said and kissed her. "Just don't do it again, you need to tell me, not Tig and Chibs." He said and she sighed. "Ok, sure." She said and she nodded. He smiled. "Now, let's find your boot." He said and she looked at him and smiled. "Ok." She said and watched him bend down and grab it. "Here Liv." He said and handed it to her. She took it and stood up. "Where are you going?" He said and watched her stretch. "Going to make breakfast." She said and he nodded. "Make me some?" He asked and she laughed. "Sure." She said and nodded. Livie cooked some eggs for her and Juice, as they were sitting down to eat Gemma came hurrying in. "Livie, I need your help." She said in one breath. "Why?" She asked confused, "Just come with me." Gemma said hurriedly and left the clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I do now own SOA but I do own Livie.

Sorry for the lack of updates. I am sitting at Starbucks, trying to post this, some crazy ass storm hit, haven't had power or internet in three days. Going crazy, and don't have time to sit and type in the dark with a dead laptop. So, **WANTED AND PICTURE** will be updated tomorrow, promise.

Thank you all for the _few_ reviews. Makes me know that you guys are out there. I love getting feedback. Makes me really happy.

So please ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

"ATF is breathing down our necks, we have a god damn cluster fuck about us, and all I have to do is this damn Charming benefit." She said and paced. "Follow me and take notes." She said and Livie nodded and followed Gemma around the office. "What the fuck?" She muttered and Livie turned and watched as a black car pulled into the lot. "What?" She said and Gemma held out her hand. "No, no, not going to happen." She snapped and shoved past Livie. She glanced and saw Jax walk towards her. "The fuck?" She muttered and hurried over to her. "Gemma, Gemma, stop!" She hissed and hurried after her. Livie grabbed the older woman's arm. "Stop, seriously." She said and Gemma turned and looked at her. "Who is that?" She asked and looked harder. "Hey, that's the doctor lady." She said and Gemma looked at her. "No fucking shit." She snapped as Livie looked at her shocked.

She watched as Jax and the woman talked. "You are still in your pajamas?" Bobby laughed walking over to where she sat on the picnic table. "Sadly." She giggled and shook her head. "Ain't no one complaining." He laughed. "So, I was thinking…" He said and Livie shook her head. "No, I won't play Elvis with you at the benefit." She said and he sighed. "Worth a shot." He mumbled. Livie laughed and walked along side with him towards the garage. "Liv!" Jax yelled waving her over. Gemma eyed her and watched from the window. "Liv, this is Tara, Tara this is Livie." He said and Tara offered her a small smile, Livie on the other hand just looked at her. "Uh Huh." Livie said and looked at him. "Can you give Tara a lift to the hospital?" He asked. Livie just gapped at him. "Huh?" She said and looked. "Take a random…" She stuttered and Jax cut her off, "I will drop some more hints to your idiot." He said and she snapped her jaw shut. "Fine." She said and looked at the woman. "Let's go." She said and Tara gave Jax a small good bye hug. "That's my car, go wait there while I get my keys." She said and pointed to the white Dodge Charger that was white, with all black rims and black tinted windows. "That's yours?" She said and looked at her like she was crazy. Livie didn't answer but turned and walked towards Juice. "Keys?" She asked as he handed her the keys from his pocket. "Be careful." He said and she turned and waived and walked back to the car. "You know you look like you just woke up." Tara said and Livie bit her lip. Gemma was going to kill her.

"So, who's Old Lady are you, or are you just a hang around?" Tara asked as Livie pulled up to the hospital. Biting her lip, Livie opened her mouth. "Listen honey, don't know who yah are, don't give two shits, just keep your mouth shut huh?" She asked as Tara's jaw dropped and she slid out of the car slamming the door. Livie didn't wait or think or look twice, she took off back to the club house. She pulled into the lot and parked her car, climbing out she looked around for Gemma. "Where did Gemma go?" She asked the prospect as he tried to find a set of keys. "She went to see Luann." He said and looked around. "Did you see where…" He started to say but Livie had already left. He sighed and went back to looking for his keys. "Hi baby." Juice called waiving from the picnic table as she walked over to him. "I need new slipper boots." She said and he looked down at her fuzzy slipper boots. "Ok baby, we can go to Lodi tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ok." She said and looked at him. "I need to go sleep." She said and touched her head. "I feel like shit." She said and turned. "Come see me when you can babe." She said and kissed him and left.

"She ok?" Chibs asked and Juice nodded. "Yeah, she just must be tired, I woke her up all pissed over the Kyle shit." He said and Chibs nodded. "You guys need your own place." He said and Juice looked up at him. "Nah, Liv, she loves it here, told me she didn't wanna move." He said and Chibs looked at him. "That poor lass." He said and shook his head. Juice looked at him funny as he walked away. "What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled as Chibs headed into the Clubhouse. He looked as Livie sat on the bar drinking from a bottle of Jack. "You know, last that you did that, the Ol' Man almost lost it." He said and took the bottle out of her hand. "Old habits die pretty hard luvie." He said and she shook her head. "No, they don't die, they just get locked away." She smiled and stood up. "He saw me drinking last night anyway." She said and shrugged. "What's that worst he'll do?" She asked and walked away. Chibs watched her walk away and shook his head. "Poor kid." He muttered and took the bottle and put it away.

Livie sat on the bed and flung her body back. She was frustrated with Juice, and she was annoyed with not working. Livie didn't like to just sit around. She couldn't figure out what was up with that Tara character and she didn't like being left in the dark. She closed her eyes shut tight, she laid like that for a little while, hoping that Juice would come in. When she realized that he wasn't she kicked off her slippers and sat up. Bored, she noticed the bottle of Jack, grabbing it she pressed it to her lips and drank. Setting the bottle down, she realized it was almost empty, not wanting to waste it, she finished drinking it. Slightly feeling the effects of the liquor she sat on the bed. Sitting back up, she was still bored. She pulled her pants down and took off her shirt, she laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She stood up wearing only her white thong and stretched her arms. A shower sounded good about now. She moved her legs slowly, feeling the effects of the liquor, and giggled to her self. Half of her wanted to run out into the club house and get another bottle of Jack, the other half wanted to get a shower. Deciding to sit and wait for the dizzy feeling to go away, she sat down in the middle of the floor. Just as she sat back and closed her eyes the door opened and shut. "Liv?" Juice's voice filled her ears. "Liv, baby, what is wrong?" He asked kneeling next to her quickly. "Hi baby." She said and looked at him. He breathed and instantly smelt the liquor. "Were you drinking baby?" He asked and looked at her. "Yeah." She said and nodded. "You know, I am ok if you drink at the parties, but baby, not right now, what is going on with you, are you…" He started to lose his voice, how does he bring up the past? "Live, you're slipping into old habits." He said and she looked at him and snorted. "No, trust me, I am not." She said and he frowned. He stood up and held up her hands. "You are almost naked." He said and looked at her. She grinned. "I know baby." She giggled and stood up slowly.

He placed his hand on her hip slowly and looked down at her small frame. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on her hips, she looked so fragile right now. "What happened baby?" He asked and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked and he sighed. "Did that doctor say something to you, did Kyle threaten you, tell me baby!" He said and she smiled. "No, no one hurt me Juice, I just, I feel so helpless and I don't know why, I guess I am being stupid. I am stronger than this." She said and he looked at her and gently kissed her on the lips. "What it gonna cost me to see a smile?" He asked, his face inches from her own. "It'll cost yah nothing." She smiled and he grinned. "You know I just want you happy right?" He said and she nodded. "I know." She smiled. "So, tell me, what steps do I have to take to ensure it?" He asked and she smiled. "You are smart…" She said and he cut her off. "Liv, tell me." He said and she shook her head. "I want a house, apartment, anything, as long as I can walk around naked and I want to fuck you in the kitchen, and I want to fall asleep together in front of the TV wrapped in a blanket." She said and he sighed loudly. "Why, why didn't you ever tell me?" He said looking hurt. "Baby, its what I want, I don't need it to be happy." She said and looked up at him. She kissed his neck gently, "I love you baby, being here, it doesn't matter where we are, you have your friends, I have Gemma, and nothing, no one is going to make us unhappy." She said and looked at him and offered a smile. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked up at her. "Shit baby, all I ever wanted was you happy, I didn't know that you wanted a house." He laughed and looked at her. "We can look for one if you want." He said and she shrugged or I can just walk around naked here." She said and laughed.

Juice looked at her and cracked a large grin. "I don't know Liv, might not like what the guys say." He said and she grinned. "What would you say?" She asked and looked at him. "Well, Livie, I'd say I am going to fuck you." He grinned and she looked at him and hooked her hands on her panties and slid them down. "Then do it." She said and he looked at her for a second. "I don't have any condoms." He said and she shrugged. "Oh well." She whispered. He grabbed his cut and dropped it. "Fuck." He muttered and got undressed and she sat on the edge of the bed as he climbed on top of her. "You, you my Livie, you are something else." He said and kissed her. He let his hands roam over her body, "I really do love you." She said and he looked at her. "I know that you do baby." He said and kissed her gently. She took her hands and ran them down his chest and stopped when she reached him, taking her hands she started to move them up and down, feeling as he hardened in her hands. His breathing deep, "Oh baby." He muttered and kissed her. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him position himself and she let her legs fall open. He took her legs and hitched them around his back. "Shit." She muttered and looked up as he entered her. She felt her eyes close.

This time was different than the others. It was slow, sweet, almost like they were clinging to what they had in each other. It was the very definition of making love. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she whispered her love in his. He held onto her tight as he felt himself nearing the end. He looked at her and into her eyes. Her chest heaving up and down. "You almost there?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah." She said and sucked air though her nose. He nodded and sped up. He looked down and watched as her mouth opened slightly. "Please, don't stop!" She said and he felt her muscles contracting around him. "Shit babe." He muttered as drops of sweat fell off his brow. "Baby…" He said with urgency in his voice, knowing her legs were locked around him. "Baby!" He called and her eyes opened and he noticed the spark. She didn't stop moving her body meeting his slowing thrusts. She lifted her head. Bring her lips close to his ear she whispered for him not to stop, no matter what. He listened, not stopping. The second he felt her grip him, he lost all control.

He held her afterwards. Covered in a think, slick layer of sweat. He turned his head and looked at her. She looked back at him and smiled. "I love you so much." She whispered and looked at him. "I love you more than anything." He said and shook his head. She smiled and giggled. "You know, Livie, you know, this is the second time. What if you get…" He said and she looked at him. "What if? I am getting older, so are you, we are smart, in love, what ever happens, baby, we have each other." She said and he grinned. "We do don't we?" He said and kissed her. He held her tight for a little longer until a knock interrupted them. "Church!" Chibs yelled thought the door, "Livie, Gemma wants to speak with you." He called and she laughed. "So much for us time." She said and shook her head. "Yeah, that house is sounding better and better. I will talk to the guys, you go see what Gemma wants _now_." He laughed and watched as she sat up. "Sounds good baby." She said and they kissed as he dressed quickly and she dressed slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Is anyone else going crazy from how weird the site has been the last two days? I hope this gets posted. I tried for the past thirty minutes to get Wanted and Picture up. Isn't working.

Anyway. I don't own SOA, but I do own Livie.

Just a little filler chapter. Next one gets "Juicey." LOL

Anyway. PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"I don't think we could possibly find somewhere to live." Livie muttered and looked at Juice, this was the fourth day of constant house hunting. "Don't worry Liv, it'll work out." He said and smiled. He took Livie by the hand and led her towards his bike, bidding a goodbye to the real estate agent, the got on the bike and headed back towards the clubhouse.

"What is going on?" She whispered when they pulled up. "Don't know." He said and they walked over to the members. "Livie, can we barrow your retard?" Clay asked with a smile. Livie took that as a leave and go to the room. She nodded and gave Juice a small kiss and walked away. "Livie?" Gemma yelled from the office. "Hi." She smiled and looked at her, "Abel is done better." She said and Livie gave her a soft smile. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." She said and Gemma looked at her. "Are you and Juice trying for one?" She asked and looked at Live with a sideways glace. "Why do you ask?" She asked confused. "Cause, well, the prospect was cleaning, and found a receipt for a pregnancy test, and if it wasn't you, we have a problem. "We are, but, I didn't take a test." She said and Gemma nodded. "Let me know baby girl." She said and smiled softly.

Livie walked into the dorm room and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt stressed out and she was sore. Her and Juice decided that if she did get pregnant, it wasn't a bad thing, so having sex a few times a day became a new thing. She needed some time to herself, and she needed it now. She stripped of her blouse and slacks, kicking off her shoes she laid on the bed in her bra and panties. Shutting her eyes she let the sleep overcome her.

"Livie?" She heard Juice whisper as he nudged her. "Liv, babe, wake up." He said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What is up babe?" She said and he smiled. "Hi." He grinned and climbed on top of her. She looked at him slowly. "What is wrong baby?" She asked and he grinned. "Got paid." He said and held an envelope. She grinned and sat up. "So, that means I can go shopping?" She asked and he smiled. "Sure baby." He said and handed her some money. She shoved him away, snatching the money and started to get dressed. He sat back and watched her with a small smile. "Get something nice to wear later Livie." He said and she looked at him funny. "Why? We going somewhere?" She asked and he smiled. "We are, after I get back, got club shit to do." He said and she nodded. She pulled on the last of her clothes and hurried out of the dorm. Juice laughed softly and followed her. He pace was fast as she hurried into the main part of the clubhouse.

"Where you running to Liv?" Clay asked looking up at her as he sat with Tig, Jax, and Opie. Livie grinned and headed towards the door. "Shopping." She said and put her hand on the handle. "Liv." Juice called and she looked at him. "Seriously, that's it this week, don't you dare spend it on shoes." She said and Livie giggled and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She called and hurried towards her car. Clay watched her walk out. "That's why you don't share the money." He said and Juice grinned. "Shit, doesn't matter to me." He laughed. "How's house hunting going?" Jax asked and Juice walked up to the bar and sat down. "Still here, so not well." He said and Chibs laughed from his spot at the pool table. "Rather you than me." He laughed loudly. "Well boys, we got shit to do." Clay announced as they left.

"Livie?" She turned and saw David Hale standing behind her. "What?" She asked and looked at him. "I just wanted to pass on some advice." He said and she looked up at him. "What would that be?" She asked and he just smirked. "Just wanted to let you know, that, well, you should watch who you keep company with, because, you wouldn't want to go down with them." He said and smiled, and turned and walked away. Livie looked at the spot where he stood and grabbed her phone. She dialed Juice's number, but he didn't pick up. She sighed, she wasn't going to let that ruin her good day. She shopped longer, getting something nice, just like Juice said and hurried around the mall. She spent all of the money that he gave her and had about twenty different bags. She walked back out to her car and climbed in. She drove back to the clubhouse and climbed out of her car.

Juice looked over at her from where he stood. He grinned. "Hi baby." He said and she smiled. "Help me with my bags." She said and looked from him to Chibs. They both nodded and helped her carry the bags into the club. "What did you boys do today?" She asked when she noticed everyone sitting around. They looked up at her and no one said anything. "Would you boys like to know what happened to me today?" She asked and Tig looked at her. "No," He said and she frowned. "That idiot David Hale cornered me at the mall." She said and Clay shot his head up. "What did he want?" He asked confused. "He wanted to tell me to be careful who I am hangout with." She said and looked around. "You boys being good?" She asked and Clay shot her a wide grin. "Always Livie." He said and she shook her head. "Go get dressed baby, wear something nice." Juice said and kissed her. She nodded and walked down to the dorm, she opened the door and kicked the bags inside.

"Well, you really going to finally do it?" Clay asked and Juice grinned. "Yeah. House keys are here," He said and held up a set of keys, "The ring is…" He said and started feeling around his cut and his pockets. "Shit." He said and looked terrified. "S'ok." Kip said and looked at him. "I got it remember?" He asked and looked at him. Juice took a deep breath, "Shit, thanks man." He said and walked up to him. "Give it here." He said and held out his hand. Kip reached into his pocket and handed Juice the ring box. He took it and tucked it into his cargo pants. "You stopping by for dinner later?" Clay asked and Juice nodded. "I plan to." He said and looked at Kip. "You set up the house?" He asked and Kip nodded. "Yes, everything is good, I will ride over right before you two leave and set it up, be gone 'fore you know it." He said and Juice grinned. "Thanks guys." He said and turned towards the hall. "Poor Livie, doesn't know what she is getting into." Chibs said shaking his head.

Juice walked into the room and heard Livie getting ready in their small bathroom. He hurried to change before she came out. He slid out of his cargo pants, securing the ring in his cut. He pulled on dark jeans and a plain black button down shirt. Pulling his cut over it he sat on the bed and waited on Livie. She walked on in a pair of sliver heels, a black pleated skirt and a sliver corset, he hair was curled in lose curls, and he make was done up, he looked at her and groaned. "We have to go." He said and looked at her. She smiled and he blinked. "Shit," He muttered kissing her gently taking his hands to the hem of her short skirt and slipped his fingers under it. She swatted his hand away. "No, don't." She said and he looked at her. "You can't wear that and expect me to be good." He said and she laughed. "Guess we are taking the car huh?" He asked and she shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me love." She said and he grinned. "Come on." He said and took her head.

Walking into the main area, he looked at Kip. "Why are you still here?" He snapped. Kip swallowed hard, "I, um." He stuttered and looked at him. Livie rolled her eyes. "Baby, that was rude." She said and shook her head. "Where yah taking me?" She asked and he smiled. "Come one surprise." He said. They walked out to his bike and climbed on, he watched as Kip hurried and took off on his bike. Juice climbed on and felt Livie wrap his arms around him. Juice drove around in circles for a long while. Finally he drove towards a small house and pulled up into the drive way. "What are we doing?" She asked confused. "Come on." He said and watched as a bike rod past giving him a small thumbs up. "Come on." He laughed and she looked at him confused. "Where are we? We aren't breaking in to someone's house are we, cause I don't have the right shoes on for that." She asked and he laughed. "No, come on." He said and grinned. He took her by the hand to the front door, taking out the key he unlocked the door and walked inside. There were candles lit, as they walked into an empty room. She let go of his hand, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor. She walked slowly over to the fireplace and ran her fingers along it, dodging the tea light candles that were lit. She smiled and turned.

She gasped loudly when she saw him on one knee. "Olivia." He said and she looked down at him. Her heart pounding. "We have been through so much shit, we are gonna start a family, I," He was opening his mouth, but the words weren't coming out. "Just fucking marry me." He said and she looked at him shocked. "For real?" She asked and looked down at the ring in the box. He grinned and she threw her arms around him. "I love you." He said and looked up at her. "Just say yes." He said looking worried. "Yes." She said and he shot up. "Thank god." He said and slid the ring on her finger kissing her. She looked at him. "Can I asked something?" She asked and he smiled. "No, it wasn't because everyone kept telling me." He said and she sighed. "I just, it clicked one day baby." He said and smiled. "I bought it a few months ago, Half Stack's been holding on to it until I found us a house." He said and she looked at him. "A. A house?" She asked and he grinned. "This is ours." He said and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you baby," She said and kissed him. He smiled. "You are happy now huh Liv?" He asked and she grinned. "So happy." She said and he kissed her. "Good." He said and she smiled.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _"That's Gemma." Livie said and looked at him. He kissed her again. "Ignore it." He said and she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him and let her voice mail get it. _Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._ Livie looked up at Juice and groaned. "Just let me get this." She said and he sighed. "Fine." He said and looked at her. "Hello?" She snapped into the phone. _"Well, hello to you too baby girl, my dinner is about to start, and where the hell are you and that idiot?" _"Busy!" _"Well, excuse me…" _Gemma started to say but Livie heard Clay yell something in the background towards her. _"Oh, oh, Livie, he finally asked?" _"Yeah, I will see yah tomorrow." Livie said and hung up the phone before she could respond. She turned and looked at Juice and laughed. "Take that shirt off." She said and he looked at her and grinned. He grabbed her and carried her down the hall, up the stairs, and into the master bedroom, there was a sleeping bag on the floor, "It's so dark." She laughed and he grinned. "That's the point." She said and he looked at her. "Shit." She muttered and he looked at her. "I love you." He said and kissed her as he started to remove her clothes. "Let me show you how much." He said tossing his shirt to the ground.

Livie woke up the next day wrapped in Juice's arms. She noticed the bright sun shinning through the windows and looked around, confused about where they were for a few minutes. "Shit, Juice, baby, wake the fuck up!" She yelled and he blinked and looked at her. He looked at her and shut his eyes. "Sleep." He moaned and she shook him. "Baby, it's late, you gotta be at work." She said and sat up. He smiled and pulled her back down. "Nope, got a day for us, no club, no shit." He said and kissed her. She grinned and looked at him. "You mean, today is moving day?" She asked and he smiled. "That's right baby." He said and she smiled at him. "Let's go." She said and jumped up looking for where her clothes ended up. Juice sighed from where he was laying in the sleeping bag. "Yeah, and tomorrow, it's Gemma's shit." He said and looked at her. "Bet you can get out of it." He said and she smiled. "I know I can." She said and he kissed her.

Livie dressed as did Juice. They both got on the bike and he headed back to the clubhouse. He'd have to get Clay to let him barrow the van, or maybe Jax would loan out his truck. He pulled into the lot and climbed off the bike, Livie behind him. He took her hand and they headed into the clubhouse. "Juice, get over here." Clay yelled and Livie gave him a quick kiss and they went their separate directions.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I do now own SOA but I do own Livie. Thank you so much for the reviews, and I am sorry about all the TYPOS in the other chapter. Hope this one is better.

Please ENJOY AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!

* * *

Livie stood in her kitchen, wearing nothing more than a towel. She ran her fingers over her face and sighed. Juice hasn't come home from his run, and she knew that the guys came home last night. A knock at her front door brought her out of her thoughts. She padded towards the door, thinking that it was Juice who forgot his keys, she opened the door. She blinked and looked at the woman blankly. "Can I help you?" She asked tightening her towel. The woman smiled, although Livie could tell that the smile was fake. "Hello, my name is Agent June Stahl, ATF, I was hoping we could ask you some questions." She said and looked at her. Livie looked at her for a moment. "Here? Now?" She asked confused. "Well, we were thinking down at the station, if you'd be so kind as to get dressed, we'd love to take you there." She said and Livie felt her pulse race. "S-sure, I will just go put some clothes on." She said and walked upstairs. She grabbed her phone the second she shut the door to the bathroom, clutching her clothes. _"Hello?_" "Clay, it's Livie." She gasped in a whisper. _"What is wrong?" _"ATF is here to take me to the station for questioning." She said and shoved her leg into the faded skinny jeans. _"Fuck, ok, don't say anything, we'll head over." _"Ok, thanks." She said and hung up the phone and dropped it into the toilet. She pulled her tee shirt over her head and walked down the stairs.

Agent Stahl was standing on her porch, since Livie wouldn't allow her in the house. She walked outside, sliding on her white peep toe pumps. "Ok, I am done." She said and looked at her. She looked at Livie and grinned. "Well, don't you clean up nice." She said and motioned for the men to handcuff her. Livie felt her heart in her throat. She was so embarrassed, her neighbors were standing outside watching it all take place. She felt as the hands of the man touched her head as he pushed her into the car.

The ride was silent. Livie was trying to figure out how dumb she should play. It wouldn't be hard when they figured what son she was with. The car pulled into the lot, and she looked up hoping to see Juice standing there, but she was only met with David Hale's grinning face. She was yanked out of the car and taken inside for questioning. She looked at Hale as he followed them into the room. As she was being led inside she turned her head and saw Juice, she couldn't remember the last time he looked so pissed. She watch as Unser grabbed him and stopped him from moving. She sat down and looked as Agent Stahl grabbed a envelope and looked at her. She stood there and grinned. "Well, well, well, Ms. Olivia Rossi. Or should I say, the future Mrs. Ortiz." She said and grinned. Livie rolled her eyes and looked at her. "What did you want to ask me about?" She said and looked at the woman. "You have three DUI's under you small belt, do you have a drinking problem?" She said and Livie smirked. "Nope." She said and Stahl grinned. "You have one assault charge, you like to hit people little girl?" She said and folded her hands in front of her. Livie laughed. "Only if they as for it." She said and June Stahl grinned. "You lost your baby a few years ago, such a shame," She said and opened an envelope and handed a picture to Livie of Juice, he was with some girl. Livie bit her lip softly, _what happens on a run, stays on a run._ "That must be why he goes after other women." She said and Livie looked at her. "Does that have something to do with what you wanted to ask me?" She said sweetly. "Tell me, I know you are not stupid, I am very away you are intelligent." She said and looked at her. "So, I know that you are aware of more than just a few things." She said and Livie looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked as June slammed her hands down. "You lived in the god damn place for almost five years, and you mean to tell me that you don't know anything, little girl don't lie to me, I will put you away so fast you pretty little head will spin." She yelled standing up. Livie looked at her. "Am I being charged?" She asked. "No, not yet." She said and Livie nodded. "Then, we are done here." She said and stood up. "Good bye." She said and opened the door and walked out.

Juice sat in a chair in Unser's office and his leg shook up and down. "Stop!" Clay snapped at him. "Shit, I know she isn't going to say anything. I just know it, but still, what are they doing with her?" He asked and looked at Unser. "She is talking to all the women, heard her dropping Donna's name too." He said and Juice shook his head. "God damn it." He snapped and stood up. "Is she being charged with anything?" He said standing by the door when he heard the sound of heels, he knew the sound and opened the door. "Baby," He said and stepped out and pulled her into him. "You ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Fine." She said and looked at him nodding. "Come on." He said and looked back into where Clay and Unser sat. "We are going to the club house." He said and Clay nodded. Juice took Livie by the hand out to his bike and helped her on. He started the bike and took off. Livie clung to him. She was stressed and hurt. Juice could tell in the way she held onto him as they drove though main street that something was off. He pulled up to the club house and Gemma was standing outside talking to Tig when they pulled in. Gemma turned and looked at them. "Baby girl," She cooed and wrapped Livie into a hug. Livie felt her arms around her and instantly started to cry. Tig took a few steps back. "I hate it when they cry." He said and walked away.

"Livie don't cry." She said and hugged her. "Come on, let's go into the office." She said and looked at Juice who stood awkwardly back by the bike. "You want to go lay down?" She asked and Livie shook her head and stuttered out a no and walked with Gemma towards the office. Juice watched her from the window in the garage as he talked to Tig, letting him know what Unser told them about the women. Donna was someone they didn't know if she knew anything, and if they could trust her.

Live stood with her back to the window. Gemma looked at her. "For the past three days all you have done is cry, you cried yesterday when I stepped on a spider. What is wrong with you?" Gemma asked and looked at her. Livie sucked in a deep breath. She turned and looked at Livie, who turned and looked at out the window at Juice. "I'm engaged to him yah know." Livie said and Gemma walked up behind her. "I know." She said and Livie turned and looked at her. "I am pregnant." She said and Gemma gasped. "Oh, baby, congratulations." She said and hugged her. Livie looked at her as she pulled away from the hug. "I haven't told him." She said and Gemma looked at her. "Why?" She asked and Livie sighed. "I, I don't know what he is going to say." Livie said and Gemma snorted. "He is going to say something stupid, and he is going to fuck you like crazy, and you both going to be happy." She said and Livie rolled her eyes. "No, I don't know." She said and looked at her and her eyes filled with tears again. "That idiot Stahl, she had pictures of him with other women." She said and Gemma frowned. "She did?" She asked and looked at her as she nodded. "She did, and she said that, she said, that it's cause I lost the baby that he did that." She said and Gemma frowned. "No, that isn't true." Livie looked at her. "If I lose the baby this time, I don't know what I will do." She said and sighed. "You two, need to talk about it, but remember baby girl, what happens on a run…" She said and Livie cut her off, "Not when I comes here." She said and Gemma nodded. "It better never come here." She said and Livie sighed. "I know." She said and looked at Juice as he waived at her like an idiot.

Livie walked out of the office into the bay. She looked at where Juice was talking to Tig and Chibs. "Aye Lass, what happened?" He asked and looked at her. Livie smiled, "Just being a girl." She laughed and he nodded. "That's why I only want them at night." He said and winked. Livie smiled and looked at Juice as he pulled her into him. "You ok baby?" He asked and she nodded and looked at him. "We need to talk." She said quietly. He looked at her for a few minutes, "Let's go." He said and took her head. "Wow, maybe when you're done, you can come talk to me." Tig said and laughed loudly. Livie flipped him off and followed Juice towards the clubhouse. He opened the door and led her over to the bar. "Want something to drink after what happened earlier?" He asked and she shook her head no and he looked at her funny. "What?" He laughed and looked at her. "Come on, let's go talk." She said and walked towards his dorm. They walked inside and he shut and locked the door behind him. "What's wrong Love?" He asked and looked at her as she sat on the bed.

"Baby, come on, talk to me." He said and kicked off his boots and dropped his cut on the floor and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at him. "Baby." He said and pulled her into his lap so she was facing him. She wiggled around and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Baby, you are scaring me, your not having second thoughts are you?" He asked and looked at her. "No, never." She said and kissed him. "You know I love you right?" She asked and looked at him. "I know baby." He said and kissed her. "They showed me some pictures, um, of you." She said and he looked down instantly. "Baby, I." He started to say but she stopped him. "It's fine Juice." She said and she sighed. He looked at her and shook his head. "No, it isn't ok." He said and she let a few tears fall down her face. "All I want is you happy, baby, and I am the one making you unhappy." He said and she smiled through her tears. "No, really, Juice, baby, I am fine." She said and he looked at her. "I love you Juice, more than anything, I, we, your," She stuttered and looked at him. He cocked his head to the right and she set her face on his neck. She sat there with him like that in the quiet for a few minutes. She brought her lips next to his ear and took a deep breath. "We are going to have a baby." She whispered.

His whole body stiffened, he didn't move, and she felt his breathing stop. Then as fast a it happened, his arms pulled her tight against her. "Oh, Livie, oh baby." He said and held her. She held on to him for dear life. He just sat there like that for a few minutes. "Baby, I am so happy." He said and she sighed into his grasp. "So am I." She said and he pulled away. He lifted her left hand and kissed it. "We are going to be a real family." He said and she smiled. "We are." She said and he looked at her. "That means we gotta get married fast, cause you are going to get fat." He said and Livie's face dropped. "Shit, Liv, shit." He said and looked shocked. "I didn't mean that, come on, don't cry." He said and she let the tears stream down her face. "So, w-when I'm fat, y-y-y-ou will have sex with the ugly c-c-c-row eaters." She cried and he held her. She wiggled out of his grasp. "No, n-n-o don't touch me." She cried. He looked at her as she laid down and let her tears fall down her face. "Baby, no, don't cry." He said. She closed here eyes tight and sobbed in self pity as he tried to calm her down. "Baby, come on." He said and laid next to her and ran his fingers though her hair. "I won't you know that." He said and tried to calm her. She just laid there and let the tears fall out of her eyes and ignored him.

A knock on the door pulled him away when he heard Clay calling for church. He looked down at her as her breathing was steady, he knew that she was asleep. He stood up and walked into the hall to only run into Bobby. "It's pretty quiet in there." He said and pointed towards Juice's room. Juice snorted and shook his head. "She isn't talking to me." He said and looked at the other man. Bobby raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything and followed all the men into the church.

Clay looked around at the men and sighed. "Livie was called in today, we need to see what they wanted to know." He said and looked at Juice. "Did she say anything?" He asked and Juice just looked straight in front of him. "Juice!" He yelled louder. Still, he didn't respond. Jax, who was sitting next to him slapped him in the back of his head and Juice jumped. "What?" He snapped and looked. "I said, did Livie say anything about what they said?" Clay said and looked at him. "Just she had pictures of me and some croweater from Tacoma." He said and Clay sighed. "Great." He said and looked at him. "Anything else?" He asked and looked at him. "She's pregnant." He blurted out. Clay sat there in shock and silence along with everyone else. "What?" He said and looked at him. "Liv, she's going to have a baby." He said and Clay grinned. "Well, I guess this calls for some celebration." He said and Juice looked at him, and nodded slightly. "We need to get her, we need to see what they asked her." He said and Juice nodded. "Let me go get her." He said and they nodded and Juice stood up. "I will meet you out there." He said knowing that Livie can't come in the room.

Livie sat at the bar and told Clay, Tig, and Jax what happened when she was talking to Stahl. She big her farewells, still not speaking to Juice and had Gemma take her home. "Are you going to the carnival tomorrow?" She asked and looked at Livie as they sat in her driveway. "Yeah, I am." She said and smiled. "I could use some fun." She said and Gemma smiled and looked at her. "That's a good way to look at it." She laughed and turned to her. "Liv, you can't let the things he says bring you down like this." She said and looked at her. "He's right, you are going to get fat, but you have to face it, get over it." She said and Livie's jaw dropped. "That hurts." She muttered and Gemma sighed. "I know that it hurts, but deal with it, toughen up baby girl." She said and watched as Livie stepped out of the car. "Just, don't shoot him when you are mad and six months pregnant." She said and Livie snorted. "I won't." She said and smiled. Livie got out of the car and walked into the house, Gemma honked and drove off.

Livie stood in front of the mirror with a pillow stuffed inside her shirt. Juice walked inside the room and looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked and looked at her. "Wanted to see if, well, I wanted to see what I would look like." She said and he walked up behind her and grinned. "You'd look pretty hot." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and kissed him. "You think?" She asked feeling very hot and bothered all of a sudden. "Really." He said and she smiled. She curled her fingers under his shirt all of a sudden and looked up and him as she pulled his shirt off. He looked down at her though hooded eyes as she undid his belt buckle and dropped to her knees.

Livie knew what he liked, and right now she was more than glad to give it to him. She swallowed what he had to offer and felt him reach down and pull her up. Kissing her lightly, he picked her up and stepped out of his pants and dropped her on the bed. He didn't waste anytime getting her naked. She climbed on top of him, and felt as he slid into her. She moaned loudly and let her eyes close and he held onto her hips and she moved. "Baby, wait, stop!" He said and she stopped moving and looked at him. "What?" She asked a little out of breath. "What if I hurt the baby." He said and she looked at him. "Don't worry, it's ok." She said and kissed him. "Are you sure?" He asked and looked at her. She started moving again, ignoring him, he did the same thing last time.

After they finished he held her in his arms. He looked at her. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" He said as she cuddled into him. "Yeah, lots of food." She laughed and he kissed her. "Ok baby." He said and she sighed. "You think it'll come back to haunt me?" She asked after a few minutes. Juice sighed and looked at her, kissing her gently he smiled. "No baby, I did everything to make that disappear." He said and she nodded. "If Stahl finds out, I'm fucked." She said and he nodded. "I know." He said and frowned. "It'll work out love, promise." He said and she smiled. "And you are going to be a daddy." She said and he grinned. "I am, and nothing is going to stop it." He said and she grinned. "Nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

****

**A/N- I just own Livie, not SOA, please everyone ENJOY and REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Livie pulled up to Teller-Marrow, shaking she was so angry. Her pants didn't fit her anymore. Try as she might, nothing worked. She couldn't get them pulled up for anything. Sweat pants clad her legs, and a too small for her camie on top. Her swollen boobs spilling out of the top, baby bump making it not cover her waist. She stomped towards the office, slipper boots on her feet. Juice and Kip were standing talking to Jax and Clay, when they saw Livie, Juice knew she was pissed. "Shit." He muttered. Livie turned and caught his eyes, the death look she gave him sent chills down his spine.

Livie stomped inside the office where Gemma sat knee deep in paperwork. She frowned when she saw Livie. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked trying in vain not to laugh. "I tried to get dressed earlier, but no, nothing fucking fits me." She yelled, arms flinging around. "Ok, I guess that means we have to go shopping." She said and Livie looked at her. "No, you fucking idiot, we are not going anywhere." She yelled and looked at her, Gemma raised her eyebrows, a little shocked by her outburst. "What is up your ass?" She asked and looked at her. "I am getting fat, I have never had boobs this big, my feet are disappearing, and I can't even paint my own toe nails!" She yelled and looked at her. Gemma bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You need to calm down. I thought you loved to shop!" She said and Livie looked at her. "I can't talk to you, I gotta go." She said and looked at her and turned to leave. Juice was standing by her car, looking confused, smoking a cigarette. "You ok babe?" He asked as she walked up to him. "Am I ok?" She asked and looked at him, he could tell she was going to start to cry, he sighed and opened his arms. "I hate you!" She cried and he rubbed her back. "No, you don't hate me babe." He said and she nodded into his chest. "But I do, I really do." She said and he snorted. "Why?" He asked. "Cause my p-p-p-pants don't fit!" She wailed into his chest. "Oh," was the only response he could muster.

He held onto her for a few moments as she cried. He didn't want to deal with it, he knew that she was mad, but it wasn't his fault. "I have a thought." He said and she looked up at him. "Go get that gummy shit that they make those maternity cloths out of, and sew it into your pants." He offered and she shook her head. "Now you want me to make fat pants?" She asked and looked at him, no longer crying, feeling rather angry. He pursed his lips, "Baby, I am trying to help, let me." He said and she looked at him. "I don't know how to sew." She said and he looked at her and frowned. "Oh, well, maybe Gemma can help yah." He said and looked at her. "No, I don't want to ask her, she's mad at me, I yelled at her." She said and he wrapped his arms around her. "Just go home baby, don't worry." He said and she nodded. "Ok, I will buy some gummy stuff." She said and he smiled. "Good, now, here." He said and pulled his shirt off and handed it to her. "Cover those things up, at least until I get home." He said and she grinned. "Yeah, you don't like 'em?" She asked pressing her body into his. He smiled and kissed her. "I fucking love 'em, but you know, other people do to, so just, keep that shirt on." He said and watched as she pulled it on. "I gotta talk to Gemma." She said and he smiled. "Ok." He kissed her and walked away.

Livie walked back into the office and Gemma looked at her. "Ok, I am sorry. Truce?" She asked and stuck her hand out. Gemma smiled. "Truce." She laughed and shook Livie's hand. "Do you know how to sew?" She asked and Gemma looked at her. "I do, why do you ask?" She asked and Livie smiled. "Help me sew gummy bands into my pants?" She asked and Gemma laughed. "Ok, you go get everything, and I will be over in about two hours." She said and Livie nodded. "Thanks Gem." She said and Gemma smiled. "Welcome." She said and Livie watched as she winked and shook her head.

Livie let a loud sigh pass her lips for the eighth time since she walked into the store on main street. She was stuck behind an old woman who had to count eight dollars in pennies. She was only on two. Tapping her foot, Livie wanted to just leave. A bell on the door made her turn her head. She sighed loudly when she saw Agent Stahl. "Son of a bitch." She mumbled. She stood there waiting for the woman, she knew it was coming. Livie felt her behind her. "So, how far along are you?" She asked, Livie whipped around, she was so angry. "What do you want now?" She asked and looked at her. "I want to talk." She said and sighed. "What do you mean?" She asked. Stahl grinned and looked at her. "I mean, I just want to ask you a simple question." She said and looked at her. "Well, what is it?" She asked and looked at her. "What do you know about the AK's?" She hissed in the ear.

Livie laughed, she couldn't help it. She was still pegging that Livie knew something. Did she, of course, but, well, that bitch didn't need to know that. Livie reached into her purse and grabbed the money to pay for the gummy stuff, jeans, needles, scissors, and everything else she was going to need. Livie looked at the lady at the check out. "You are sure this will work?" She asked and the woman smiled. "Yes, you can still wear the pants, as long as they fit, the waist will be comfortable too." She said and Livie nodded. "Ok, thank you." She smiled and turned to leave but was being blocked. "Excuse me." She said and bumped past Agent Stahl and walked out of the shop. She grinned when she saw Juice and Jax waiting outside. "Hello." She said and smiled and Jax and kissed Juice. Agent Stahl walked out and frowned. "Gentleman." She said and walked away. "I don't think she likes me." Livie said and frowned. "No worries baby, she doesn't like anyone." He said and Livie nodded. "Figures." She said and shook her head. "I love yah." She said and kissed his cheek and turned towards the car. "See yah tonight." She called and got into the car and left.

Gemma was there at the house waiting when Livie pulled up. "Ok, listen to this." Gemma said when she walked inside. Livie looked at her, as they went up to her room to decide what pair of jeans to destroy. "Abel is going to be able to come home soon." She said and Livie smiled. "Good." She said and Gemma sighed. "Not good, that means that Wendy will have to be invited to the party." She said and Livie sighed. "Shit." She muttered and sighed. "I would rather Tara over Wendy, but I didn't want neither of them to be honest." She said and sighed.

For the next three hours Livie cried as Gemma cut her jeans and sewed the new gummy waist inside. Gemma text Juice to bring ice cream, something to calm Livie down. She was beside herself. She was heartbroken as she watched Livie cry. She didn't remember being that emotional, but she was a lot stronger than the girl. Just like instructed Juice showed up with ice cream. "You ok baby?" He asked and sat down next to her. "Yeah." She said and took the ice cream tub and walked away. "Yeah, I didn't want any Livie." He yelled and watched as she flicked him off. Gemma looked at Juice and frowned. "You need to sit down and speak with her. I know you just want her happy, but you need to let her know that she can't be crying like this, she gotta get her emotions in check." She said and Juice nodded.

Juice walked up stairs where Livie sat on the bed looking at the wall, wearing just the too tight camie and her thong. "Hi." He said and sat down next to her, he watched as the ice cream, now melted as it dripped down the sides of the carton and landed in on her chest. She smiled and nodded but kept looking at the wall. "What's up babe?" He asked and looked at her. "My mother called." She said and Juice snorted. "Now what did she want?" He asked. "Oh, you know, the same, you are a disgrace, blah shit like that." She said and Juice nodded. "Shit, that sucks." He said and laughed. "Yeah, even told her she was going to be a grandma." Live said and rolled on her side, facing him setting the ice cream on the floor. "God, I love you." She said and pressed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I love you too baby." He said and she smiled. "I don't wanna know what I am having." She said as he pulled her on top of him. "Why?" He asked and she smiled as he ran his fingers up her thighs and stopped on her hips. She looked at him and rocked her hips slowly. "You know how much I love you?" She asked and he grinned as she rocked her hips a little harder. "A lot." He mumbled and pulled her down to kiss her. Pulling back, just for the briefest second, he looked at her.

"You happy baby?" he asked and she grinned. "So happy." She said and he smiled. "I gotta go on a run." He blurted out and looked at her. She frowned and looked at him. "You do? Where? When? How long?" She said and he sighed. "Indian Hills, it'll be a few days, I'm sorry baby." He said and she nodded. "When do you leave?" She asked and he sighed. "After dark." He said and Livie nodded. "That is fine." She said and he looked at her. "I am sorry." He said and she shrugged. "S'ok." She said and he looked at her. "What do I have to do to make it up?" He said and she smirked. "I will think of something, like you have to paint my toe nails." She said and he laughed and nodded, not looking forwards to hearing her tell the guys that he was the one that painted her toenails.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie. Thank you for all the adds and the alerts adds, and the reviews. Makes me so happy.

I know that this isn't going in order of what happened in the season, but it has the same basic idea of the events, and they are further spaced apart. Just wanted to make it known incase you were confused or annoyed. So if there is still any confusion, just PM or review and let me know.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

Livie sat on the desk in Gemma's office, wearing a little pink sundress, sun glasses on the top of her head. Gemma sat on a stool in between her legs as she painted her toenails. The guys watching intently with curiosity as Livie shook with laughter. "They are still watching." She giggled and Gemma tutted and shook her head. "Let 'em wonder." She said and sat up straight. "There all done." She smiled. Livie smiled and attempted to look at her toes. "Thank you." She said and hugged Gemma as she stood up. "Don't nick them this time, I am not painting them again." She said and pointed at Livie. "Do you know what Juice is coming back?" She asked and Gemma shook her head. "No." She said and Livie sighed. "Ok, all dry." Gemma said and Livie hopped down.

"You sure you don't want me to come to that appointment with you?" She asked and looked at Livie. "Yeah, I am sure, thank you anyways." She smiled and hugged her again. Walking out of the office, she looked at where the prospect stood talking to Chibs quietly. She waive slightly and walked out to her car. She turned when she heard the sound of heels hurrying her way. "Liv, I am coming with." Gemma said and ran to the other side of her car. Livie laughed and started the car and headed towards St. Thomas.

She sat there with her dress pulled up, Gemma sitting to her right, waiting on the doctor. "Juice should be here." Livie said and looked at Gemma. "I know baby, but he is on a run." She said and Livie nodded. "He was supposed to be back like yesterday." She said and Gemma sighed. "I know." She said after a few minutes. "He is going to be upset he missed it." She said and watched as the doctor walked inside of the room. "Hello Livie." He smiled gently and looked at her. "No daddy today?" He said and eyed Gemma. "No, not today." Livie said and bit back tears. "Oh with the drama." The doctor said and Gemma laughed. "You are too much." She said and shook her head. "Ok, let's see that little baby." He said cheerfully. Gemma grinned and scooted closer as the doctor. "So, judging by the position of the baby, we can tell the sex." He said and moved the camera around her stomach. "Oh, um, no Juice and I want to be surprised." She said and Gemma frowned. "I don't want to be surprised." Gemma said. Livie shook her head. "Sorry." She said and laughed. "Ok, lets take some pictures, and I will make sure you can't tell." He said and Livie smiled and thank him as he whipped the gel off her stomach. "So, I will see you next month." He said and waived.

Livie walked out the car, the pictures of the baby in her hand. She held the keys out to Gemma, she couldn't take her eyes off the pictures. "I am so happy." She said and Gemma smiled. "Good I am glad." She said and kissed her cheek. "I really am." She said and smiled. "You think that he's back yet?" Livie asked and looked at Gemma as they drove though main street. "Yeah, I think." Gemma said as they pulled up and he was standing there, looking pretty happy. Livie jumped and hurried over to it, she threw her arms around him and kissed him gently. "Look." She said and handed him the pictures. "Shit, Liv, I forgot that was today." He said and she shook her head. "It's ok." She said and looked at him. "Gemma even painted my toe nails." She said and he looked down at her toes. Juice smiled and pressed her lips to his. "I'm pregnant, and I have some crazy hormones." She said and he looked at her. "Oh yeah?" He asked and pressed his lips to hers. "Yeah." She whispered. He grinned and took her hand.

They didn't even make it to the clubhouse doors. "You can't impregnate her again, get your ass over here." Clay yelled making them stop in their tracks. "I will see you." She said winked at him as she walked into the clubhouse. He stopped and watched walking backwards and then turned and looked at Clay. "What?" He asked as he walked out. "Ok, listen, ATF is kicking our asses harder." He said and Juice nodded. "Do you have any guns at your house?" He asked and Juice looked at him. "Just one." He said. "But it is registered to Livie." He added and Tig stopped and looked at him. "They gave a recovering alcoholic a gun?" He asked. Chibs instantly grabbed Juice before he could lunge at Tig. "Shut the fuck up man, you know nothing." He yelled struggling against Chibs and Jax. "Enough." Clay yelled. "If ATF shows up at your door, is there anything that can incriminate this club or yourself?" He asked "No." Juice snapped and looked at him. "We aren't that dumb." He snapped. Clay looked at him. "Fine, go see your girl, we will call if we need you." He said and watched and Juice stopped away. Clay turned and looked at Clay. "Not cool man." He snapped. "You know if Gemma ever hears you saying that shit, she will kill yah." He said and shook his head and walked away.

Juice walked into the dorm room and saw Livie sitting on the bed, her bra and dress on the ground, she was looking in the mirror on the desk and shaking her head. "Hi baby." She said and smiled. "Can you grab my purse?" She asked and he looked at her and blink. "Juice my purse." She said and he shook his head and grabbed it. Sitting on the bed he handed it to her and watched as she pulled out some coco butter. She laid down on her the bed and handed the bottle to him. "What?" He asked and she laughed. "This is part of what you are going to do for me." She said and he sighed. He laughed and took it and began to rub in on her stomach. "What is the purpose of this?" He asked and she sighed. "So I don't get stretch marks." She said and he nodded. "Oh." She laughed and looked at him. "You ok?" She asked after a few minutes. "No, just hand a long trip." She said and he nodded. "oh, what happened?" She asked and he sighed. "I did something stupid." He said and Livie laughed. "What was that?" She asked and he looked at her. "I think that I brought someone here, someone that I shouldn't of." She said and he looked at her. "Who?" She said and sat up so she could look at him. "Nothing." He said and kissed her. "Never mind." He said kissing her.

Gemma was livid, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't even sure what to say. "Who is that girl?" She said and Half-Stack looked at her. "Who is that girl?" She asked and looked at him. "I don't know." He said and hurried away. Gemma looked at her. She was not happy, not at all. "Shit." She said and walked out of the office. She noticed that she still had one of the pictures from Livie's doctor appointment and grinned. Walking into the clubhouse and down towards the dorms, she listened to make sure they weren't having sex or anything and opened the door. Juice was on top of her half naked kissing her. "Livie, doll, there is some skinny tart in the parking lot asking for your retard." She said and watched and Livie shoved Juice off of her. "What?" She said and looked at him and then at Gemma. She hurriedly sat up and shoved Juice away. "The fuck baby?" She yelled and shoved him pulling the sun dress over her head and a pair of slipper boots on her feet and stormed down the hall behind Gemma. "There she is…" Gemma said and pointed the to girl in the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie.

*Remember, this goes along with the story line of season 1, but isn't exactly like it*

Thank you all for the reviews, and thank you all for the adds. You guys are wonderful.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Livie stood with her arms crossed eyeing Juice from their kitchen. The random girl, Cherry, she later learned was her name, and she was here for the prospect. Gemma, not wanting to be out done, was now in jail because she beat her with a skate board. Genius if you asked Livie, but no one did, so she didn't say. Juice looked back at her, he was trying in vain not to grin. She looked so cute standing there, her hair pulled up in a very lose ponytail, a white tee, and a pair of yoga pants. The her baby bump just slightly visible though the shirt baggy shirt. "I am so mad at you, what were you thinking?" Livie screeched at him. Juice just looked at her with a blank look. "I am talking to you idiot!" She yelled. Juice blinked and looked at her, "Don't blame me, what did you want me to do?" He asked and Livie just looked at him. "Throw her out of the fucking cab!" She yelled stomping her foot.

Livie shook her head at looked at him. "Come on baby, don't take this out on me!" He said and shook his head. "I don't know what to do about this." Livie said and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked and she looked at him. "You, her, the baby, the wedding, everything." She said. Juice frowned. "Livie, shit, chill out, its going to be ok." He said and she looked at him. "What would you like me to do Juice? Forget all the shit that needs done with the baby, and all the shit that has to be done to plan a damn wedding?" She said throwing her arms up. Juice looked at her confused, what did this have to do with bringing that girl home?

"Ok, well, let's discuss this, what do you need done for the baby Liv?" He asked and looked at her confused. There was an extra bedroom in the house, how hard was it going to be to throw some paint on the walls and shove a crib in the room. "What?" She said and looked at him. "What?" He asked confused. "There is so much that needs done." She said and he looked at her. "Tell me what needs done so we can do it." He said and she looked at him. "We have to go shopping, we have to buy everything, we have to get stuff ready. There is so much that needs done." She said and shook her head. "Ok, well what about the wedding?" He asked and she looked at him. "Well, I don't have a dress, I can't get a dress because I am fat, and so that means that with out a dress, we can't get married, I don't know if we even are going to do something big, small, who would even walk me down the aisle. Would we have it in a church? On the beach? At the clubhouse? In the fucking park?" She said and he looked at her. She looked like she was getting hysterical.

"Livie, baby stop." He said and walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Come on, listen to me Liv." He said and took his hand and cupped her wrist. "Listen to me." He said and she met his gaze. "So, um, how about when Gemma get's out, you take a girls day, see if she will help with the wedding plans." He said and she shook her head. "No, no that won't work." She said and he looked at her. "Well, why not?" He said and looked at her. "Cause I want to do this with you, I want you to sit down and do it with me." She said and he nodded. "Ok, then, tomorrow, or even this weekend, we can go, we can pick some baby stuff up, how does that sound?" He said and she smiled. "Ok." She said and he grinned. "Yeah, that sound good?" He asked and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. "Oh yeah." She said and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Come on baby, let's go upstairs." He said and she smiled. "No, let's not." She said and pulled her white shirt off, he grinned and kissed her, placing one hand on her stomach. He kept kissing her as she worked his pants down. Lifting her up, he set her down on the counter. "I'm not as limber." She laughed as he pulled her towards the edge and pulled down her pants. "S'ok." He said and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You wet for me baby?" He asked kissing her neck. She nodded gently into him and he grinned and thrust inside her. She gasped and tightened her legs that were wrapped around her. The kisses were sloppy, and their breathing was hard and labored, it didn't last more than thirty minutes, but it was enough. "I don't miss condoms for anything." He announced and looked at her. She laughed and stood up. Grabbing her pants and hurrying towards the steps. "I am going to get a shower." She announced and he nodded. "Ok." He said and sat down in front of the TV to watch a movie.

Livie walked back down the stairs and cuddled up against Juice and closed her eyes. She was sleepy and just wanted him to hold her. "So, you think that this shit is going to blow over anytime soon?" She asked and looked at him. He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, no, I think it's only going to get worse, but don't worry baby, you got me and I ain't going anywhere. Promise." He said and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and let a light sleep over take her. Juice woke up to the sound of knocking at the front door and as gentile as possible, set her down on the sofa so she could sleep.

Juice went and looked at the two people that stood at the door. "The fuck are you doing bringing her here?" Juice hissed at Half-Stack. "We didn't have anywhere for her to stay. It was either here or with Bobby." He said and Juice shook his head. "Liv is going to kill me." He said and moved letting them come inside. "I really am sorry Juice." She said and looked at him. "Whatever." He mumbled and walked back into the living room. "What are you doing?" He hissed and looked at the two of them as they stood by the stairs. "You know how you have that extra room?" Half-Stack asked and looked at him. "Yeah." Juice said and looked at him. "Cherry needs a place to stay, this is the only place we got, she can't stay in the clubhouse, Clay doesn't want her there. She _needs_ somewhere to stay man." He said and Juice threw his arms up. "Shit, you want me to send Livie into an early labor, I promised we can start getting shit ready for the baby." He said and they both looked at him. "Ugh, fine." He said, "Whatever." He said shaking his head, Cherry, who was overly excited, squealed and threw her arms around Juice thanking him.

Livie's eyes snapped open, not sure what that was. Shooting up and looking behind her from where the noise came from only to see that girl from before, with her arms wrapped around Juice. She frowned and looked at the situation. Normally, she was calm. Hell there was no reason for her not to be clam, but what was she doing in her house, with her fiancé? "The hell Juice?" She snapped and watched as their heads whipped around, she watched as Juice shoved her away and looked at her. "Hi, baby, you're awake, how was your nap?" He said and hurried over to her. She looked at him and was frowning. "What is _she_ doing here?" Livie asked and looked at him. "Well, she needs a place to stay, and um, can we talk about this, um, later?" He said and looked at them. Livie snorted sitting up. "Sure, she can stay here, in fact, why don't you give her my fucking ring, and then fuck her asshole." She snapped and stood up and walked towards the door, "I am leaving." She yelled and grabbed her purse and stomped outside, slamming the door on her way out. She climbed into her car and took off. Livie was pissed, she didn't need to be, she knew that he was just being a nice friend but he still should of checked with her first, that's how it's always been.

Livie pulled her car up to the police office, and walked inside. She sure was a sight to be seen. Hair in a messy ponytail, fuzzy monkey slipper boots, and one of Juice's SOA shirts. She ignored the AFT agents and walked into Unser's office. "Livie, what's wrong?" He asked and looked at her. "Nothing, I just wanted to speak with Gemma." He nodded. "Follow me." He said and she nodded. She followed him, and looked at her. Gemma looked up when she heard footsteps. "Shit, baby girl what are you doing here?" She asked and looked at her. "Well, listen to this." She said and looked at the Chief. "Let me in there with her." She said and he looked at her. "You are kidding me right?" He asked and Livie shook her head. "No, let me in there to talk to her." She said and he sighed. "Ten minutes." He said and opened the cell and Livie stepped in as he closed it. She looked at Gemma and sighed. "What did the retard do?" She asked and Livie sighed loudly. "Well, you know that stupid tart you hit in the face, she was only in the hospital for a small amount of time, and then she shows up, like at the damn house, with Kip, and she is all squealing and happy and hugging Juice, and he lets her stay with us, in the house, like with us." She says her arms flinging around as she talks. Gemma sighed and looked at her. "Should of hit her harder." Livie says shaking her head. Gemma laughed. "You want me to bail yah out?" She asked and Gemma shook her head. "No, I need some time to think." She said and Livie nodded. "That's good." She said and looked at her. "So what do I do?" She asked. "You need to chill and let her stay, don't get so worked up you can't because of the baby." She said and Livie sighed. "Ok." She said and nodded.

Livie walked back out, passing Clay as he sighed himself out. "What are you doing here little girl?" He asked and looked at her. "Just speaking with Gemma, and I have a bone to pick with you." She said pointing a finger at him as they walked outside. "Give me a lift and you can tell me all about it." He said and she nodded. "Sure." She said and they walked out towards the car. "…And that is why I think she needs to stay with you at the damn club house." Livie finished as Clay, who wasn't riding bitch, pulled up to the clubhouse where everyone minus Juice and the prospect waited. Clay shut the car off and stepped out. "No, she isn't end of story." He said and walked towards Tig. "No, no wait, not end of story." She said and hurried after him. "Livie, it isn't going to happen, Gemma will kill us both." He said and walked towards the clubhouse. "Listen, Clay, if you don't let her stay here, I will, I um, I will cry." She said and Clay and Tig turned and looked at her. "Then we will know your faking it, now go, go put some pants on and tell those idiots to get over here now." He said and Livie sighed. "What am I supposed to do with that tart?" She asked and Tig grinned. "I can think of a few things." He said and Clay laughed. "Make a new friend." He said and grinned turning towards the clubhouse and walking inside. Livie stood and watched as the door shut. Shaking her head, making a new friend wasn't on her list of things to do today, but buying Chocolate Double Fudge Chunk ice cream sure was.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie. Please enjoy and please REVIEW.

Thank you so much for all of you that have reviewed and added to your alerts.

Enjoy and Review.

***SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!***

* * *

Livie walked inside the house only to be met with loud music coming from the living room. She carried in her arms three grocery bags full of what she could call comfort food. None of it would be considered good for her baby, but she didn't care. Juice jumped up upon hearing the door. He paused the game, and Cherry and Kip turned and looked at her. Juice walked towards the kitchen as she sat down at the table and dumped the food out. Three tubs of ice cream, carrots and dip, cookies, brownies, chips, peanut butter and pickles. She opened the jar of pickles and then the ice cream and stuck her finger inside and stuck her finger inside her mouth. Juice cleared his throat in hopes of getting her attention, but he realized she didn't want anything to do with him, and he sighed loudly. "Liv?" He spoke, Livie heard him, but didn't respond to him.

"Livie!" He yelled again and she ignored him and shook her head. "You don't want to talk to me?" He asked and she stood up slowly, grabbing all the food and shoving it inside the bags, she turned towards the stairs and went up towards the bedroom. Juice walked back into the living room and looked at Kip and Cherry. "I am so sorry man." Kip said and Juice shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He said and shrugged. "It's not a big deal." He said and Cherry smiled. "Would it help if I talked to her?" She asked and Juice shook his head. "No, I just need her calm right now." He said and she nodded. "Ok." Juice resumed the game and they started playing.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes later that Livie was watching a movie, it was Titanic, one of her favorites. She fast forwarded all the slow parts, pressing play to the night where Jack was painting Rose naked on the sofa, she started to feel the need for her man. It was small at first, but by the time they started to have sex in the back seat, her peanut butter pickles were forgotten. She stood up and quickly stripped of her clothes, all except her panties, she smiled, "JUICE!" She yelled, hoping he could hear her over the game. It didn't take long before she heard the pounding footsteps of his boots as he ran up the stairs. He door flew open and he looked at her, his chest heaved and she smiled. "Hi baby." She cooed and looked up at him.

He looked at her cofused for a second, "What happened? What is wrong?" He asked and looked at her. She grinned widely and looked at him. "Shut the door, get over here." She said and grinned. He looked at her confused, shutting the door and walking over to her. "What are you doing baby?" He asked and looked at her. She sat up, tossing the covers aside, and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down on her body. Pressing her lips on his, she kissed him hard. He was confused at what she was doing, but he sure was not going to complain. She was kissing him hard, tongue in his mouth legs wrapping around his waist. He pulled back, hovering above her body. "I thought you were mad?" He said and looked at her. Livie looked at him and shook her head. "No, I am not mad, I am horney." She said and pressed her lips back on his.

Juice pulled back and looked at her confused for the slightest second, only to feel her hands slide down to the fly of his jeans. He let his eyes widen and he smirked to himself as he felt her hand dip into his jeans. He breathed deeply as he felt her start to moved her hand, slowly, painfully slowly. He breathed deeply as he felt her hand slid out of his jeans. He looked at her for a second. "Why'd you stop?" He asked and looked at her. She smiled and let him kiss her. "There is so much more you, we could be doing than me giving you a hand job." She said and he smiled. Grabbing her shirt and throwing it to the side. He stood up and started to pull his pants down his hips, dropping them on the ground, then he yanked down his boxers. He stood at the foot of the bed and grabbed her legs easily pulling her down. He stopped at hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them off of her. He grinned and climbed up her body. Kissing her the entire way up.

"You ready baby?" He asked between kisses. She nodded furiously and wrapped her legs around him. He trust inside her, and he felt as her nails dug into his back. "Too rough?" He asked, slowing down and looking at him. "Yeah." She gasped out. He frowned, she never said something like that before. He slowed his pace till he was almost barely moving. "You ok baby?" He asked and she nodded, her face full of pleasure. "Shit, faster baby!" She groaned and he nodded, he hurried his pace, but didn't go harder. He felt her legs grip his waist harder and leaned down to kiss her. "God, I love you." He muttered and she nodded. She kept kissing him, not stopping. Then she felt him thrust inside her hitting _that_ spot. He watched as her eyes closed, her head fell back, and she moaned. Her fingernails scraping down his back. "Shit, shit." He moaned. "I'm close baby." He said and she nodded. "Just, right there, don't stop." She gasped out. It didn't take long for them both to yell out in their own climaxes. Juice laid next to her, Livie wrapped in his arms. She turned her head and looked at him. "I am sorry I over reacted." She said and felt his hands rub her stomach back and forth. "I want to know what we are having." He blurted out. "What?" She asked confused. "For what?" She said and he looked at her and smiled. "The baby, I want to know if it is a boy or a girl. I think that it's a little girl." He said and she laughed. "No, it's going to be a surprise." She said and he nodded. "I understand baby." He said and sighed. "I just won't tell you." He laughed and Livie shook her head. "I am still not happy about her being here Juice." She said and he nodded. "I understand baby." He said and she looked at him. "Listen little girl." He said and looked at her stomach. "You be good for mommy and daddy ok?" He said and kissed her stomach. Livie laughed and looked at him, as his head was now resting on her stomach. "Babe, listen to me." She said and he looked up at her. "Listen baby, I just, I don't want her here, I don't know her, I want to get the babies room ready." She said and he sighed loudly. "Then I will make her sleep on the sofa, but she is not, we can't make her leave Liv." He said and Livie sighed and felt him intertwine their fingers. "She get's one day to prove I should let her stay." Livie said and Juice laughed. "Sounds good to me." He said and kissed her.

They sat there in slience, but were interrupted by Kip knocking on the door. "Hey guys, I um, Cherry and I wanted to you know take a shower, but um, is it ok if we use your soap and shampoo and everything?" He asked and Livie went to open her mouth, but stopped and looked at him. "Fine, towels are in the closet." Juice yelled, holding his hand over her mouth. "What was that?" She hissed and looked at Juice. He smiled and brought his hands up and set them on her chest, kneeding and pinching at her nipples. "Just relax Livie." He muttered, moving so he could kiss her. "I promise yah, it's going to be fine." He said and she nodded. "Ok fine, what ever you say." She smiled, enjoying the feeling. Her eyes snapped open when yet another knock was on the door. "Um, Juice." Cherry was there this time. "I need a razor, are there any I can barrow?" She said and Juice looked at Livie who was folding her hands over her chest. "Are there any razors?" She mimicked her and Juice laughed. "Nope sorry, shit outta luck." He called out and heard Cherry sigh loudly and walk away. Livie giggled and looked at him. "There was being an ass so hard?" She asked and he laughed. "No, guess not." He said and kissed her. "Shit…" She hissed. He looked up at her. "What?" He asked. "Um, you were supposed to get over to the club house. Sorry!" She said and watched as Juice jumped up shoving his clothes back on and looking at her with wide eyes. "Pay backs a bitch baby." She said and winked at him and blew him a kiss as he hurried out of the door yelling for Kip to hurry after him. Livie laughed to herself and rolled over cuddling into the covers. "Serves him right, asshole." She said and closed her eyes to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own LIVIE, filler chapter ppl, it's going to start getting good now.

Anyway, please enjoy and please, I know you are reading.. Please REVIEW please, I hate to whine over this, but, I don't know what you guys are thinking about the story.

Anyway. ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Livie stood in the bedroom, the door shut and locked tight. She was running her hands over her growing stomach. Three days ago, her idiot brought home some random girl. Livie was now at the point where she wanted to murder her. She took out the coco butter and started to rub it over her stomach. "Stupid skinny bitch!" Livie fumed to her self. "Thinks she is hot shit, in her short shirts and tight tank tops." She mumbled as she closed the coco butter lotion and walked towards the closet. She had begged Juice to take her shopping for the baby today. Finally he caved and agreed. Gemma even said she would come along, which meant Clay would be there, and that meant Tig was going, and if he was going, not wanting to be out done Jax was going to be there, and then Chibs, and just about everyone else. Livie sighed. She didn't want to do this with the whole damn MC, she just wanted to spend the day with Juice.

Livie stood in front of the closet for a long time. She would be spending a good bit of the day walking, so that would mean she would be stuck wearing tennis shoes. She let a sigh escape her lips. She spent the day yesterday with Juice, packing up all her clothes, and filling the closet and drawers with her maternity clothes. She pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans, a white camie and a purple sweater that tied on the side. She pulled on the sweater leaving it open, and looking at herself in the mirror. Deciding to tie the bow she opened the door and walked down the stairs. "About god damn time!" Tig snapped from the kitchen. She frowned and looked at him. Livie, as of late, was having difficulties putting her shoes on, and today was one of those days. "You ok baby girl?" Gemma asked and looked at her. "Never better." She said and sighed. She sat down slowly and looked around. "You know no one said that any of you had to go." She snapped at the annoyed faces in front of her. "Calm down." Juice said coming up behind her and kissing her gently. He handed over her shoes and she looked at the shoes, and then down at her swollen feet, and then to Juice. "Baby, I um, a little help please." She said and her ears turned a light shade of pink. He smiled and nodded, grabbing the shoes out of his hand and helping her slid them on. "Don't worry." He said and she smiled. "Let's go now." Tig snapped and stood up heading towards the door.

Livie looked stood next to Juice and Gemma, they were standing in the baby furniture looking at cribs, and bedding. "Well, I think _she_ is going to be all in pink, so let's go with pink." Juice said and Gemma nodded. "I have to agree with that." She said and Livie shook her head. "No, no, I don't think _he_ would like pink, let's go with blues." She said and Gemma looked at her. "That makes sense." She said and nodded again. Juice looked at Livie, narrowing his eyes. "_She_ doesn't want blue." He said and Livie shook her head. "Just stick to neutrals." She muttered and Juice sighed loudly. "Baby, come on." He said and looked at her. "This would be super easy if we knew what we were having, if we knew what that little monkey in there was." He said and she nodded. "I know." She sighed. "Well, I say no Winnie the Pooh." Gemma said and looked at the young couple. "No, I suppose not." Livie said and shook her head. Juice sighed. "Baby, what do you want, I like them all." He said and looked at her. "Well, we can't pick a crib until we've picked the bedding." She said and looked at him. "Ok, so, pick." He said and she shook her head. "Don't rush me baby!" Livie snapped at him. Gemma couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her lips.

"What about this one?" Juice asked holding up a set entitled 'Froggyville' Livie wrinkled her nose. "No, I don't like it." She said and Juice looked at her. "Ok baby." He sighed and set it down. "Why don't we go smoke, and let Livie pick it out." Gemma said after another ten minutes of standing there. "Yeah, see yah." Livie waived slightly and turned back towards the bedding. A young man who worked there spotted Livie with Gemma and Juice, he was waiting for the opportunity to speak with her. Not quite sure what he was going to say, he ventured over, and thought he might as well be helpful. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked and looked at where she stood on her tip toes. "Yes, oh, thank god, someone tall." She said and pointed to the top shelf. "I want that." She said and he looked at where she was pointing. "Ok, let me grab a stool." He said and walked away. He was back no less than five minutes later. "Oh, I really want that, please tell me you have some left." She pleaded. He stood on the stool and climbed up. "Your in luck, looks like we have everything you need, I can show you where the rest of the items are." He said and climbed down, setting the bedding in the buggy. "Pop Monkey." Livie read the name. It was super cute, green, with a money head, and some polka dots. "Oh, this is perfect." She squealed.

Tom, who was the man helping her, thought that she sure was something. He didn't care if she was married, engaged, or single, he liked her. Pregnant woman, that's what did it for him. Grinning wildly, he watched her walk, the way her hips swung with every step. "Where is the mobile?" She asked as he set the curtains in the buggy. "Over here." He said and pointed to the other aisle. Livie, was now a woman on a mission. Grabbing the mobile, she looked at him. Pointing at the picture on the front of the 'Pop Monkey' bedding she smiled. "Now all we need is this lamp." She announced. He nodded and looked at her. "That's on the other side of the store." He said and she nodded. "Just point me in the direction." She smiled and he nodded and pointed. Livie headed towards the back of the store to get the lamp. Juice watched her front the front of the store as Gemma was getting a few things to surprise her with. "Better go help her before she kills yah." She said and looked around. "Where did the rest of the guys go to?" She muttered and walked away. Juice smiled and walked towards the back of the store. "Hey sexy momma." He said coming up behind her as she stood on her tip toes trying to reach the lamp. "Here." He laughed and grabbed the lamp and looked in the buggy. "Oh, I like that." He said and she smiled. "Me too, it's super cute, and you can add some yellows, and look at the wall art, and we need to get this color.." She was saying and he cut her off by kissing her. "Slow down baby." He whispered and kissed her again. She looked up at him. "I'm just, it seems so real right now." She laughed and he smiled. He placed his hands on her stomach and looked at her. "Our little monkey." He said and she smiled, "Yeah, our little monkey." She said and looked at him.

"Aye, Livie, are ya' going to tittie feed that squirt?" Chibs asked coming up behind her. Livie whipped around and looked at him frowning. "Excuse me?" She asked and he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "What the crap?" She asked pointing at the buggy full of cloths and baby items. "We don't want to have to come back." Tig said and looked at her. Livie shook her head. "We can't get all of this at once." She said and looked at Gemma, "Seriously, I, we, I'm not working right now…" She said and Gemma smiled. "Consider it a gift from all of us." She said and smiled and turned. "Don't worry baby girl, I gave Clay a list." She said and winked. Livie wanted to cry, but knew better, at least until it was just her and Juice. "Do we have everything?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, we need the furniture." She said and Juice sighed. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at the two full buggies. "Come on, to the cribs." She said and walked towards the furniture again. "White would go best. Maybe some light wood at the bottom.." She said and ignored the immature snickers from the guys, "Still looking?" She heard someone asked and turned. "Hey, um, Tom, yes, I want that." She said pointing to the crib, changing station, shelf and rocking chair. He nodded and looked at her. "Everything is in the back, I will go and let them know up front." He smiled at her. Juice felt jealousy bubble up deep inside of him. While he had to go outside and smoke like an ass, some guy was helping his girl pick baby stuff. He was frowning deeply. "So, you finally get everything or you need more?" He asked with a large smirk. "No, I want that little white chair." She smiled and Juice snorted. "What?" She said and looked at him. "What on earth do you need the little white chair for?" He asked and she shrugged. "I don't know, I just want it." She said and looked at Tig. "Make yourself useful there Tigger, get that box and take it to the front." She said and he stocked towards it and walked away mumbling. "Ok, now we have everything but we have to stop at a paint store and get paint." She said and Juice nodded. "Ok baby, or did you want to relax for a little bit?" He asked looking at her. "No, no let's just get it done with." She said and they headed towards the front of the store. "All you and him need to buy is the stuff for the bedding, we got everything else, including the furniture." Gemma smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and hugged Gemma.

After checking out and stopping to buy paint, Livie was dead on her feet, her very swollen feet. They matched the bedding to a green and white to paint the walls, it was finally becoming real. That terrified Livie and Juice. To make matters worse, when they all arrived back at the house, they didn't have anywhere to put everything because Cherry was still staying at the house. That was the final straw for Livie. She just sat down on the floor and started to cry. Tig dropped the chair on the floor and frowned. "Does she ever not cry?" He said and looked at a frowning Gemma and a confused Juice. "Come on baby, let's get you to bed." He said and lifted her up. "Were do you want this shit at?" Jax asked looking at them. Livie hearing that just couldn't help but start to wail as Juice led her up the stairs. "Shit, what I say?" He asked. Gemma, frowning looked around, and realized what made her cry. "Take the stuff out to the car again, we will keep it in her baby stuff at the house." Gemma said and Clay looked at her. "Why is that?" He asked and Gemma looked at him. "Because of that little tart taking residence in the babies room." She said and pointed at Cherry who frowned. "Fine, you heard the woman." Clay said and walked out of the house muttering about crazy women.

Livie looked up at Juice through the tears in her eyes. "Why can't she leave?" Livie cried and Juice looked at her, "I don't know baby, just, I'm sorry." He said and she looked at him. "I want to set up the room." She cried and he shook his head. "Not today, you know that." He said and she sighed. "I just, I am dead on my feet, my poor feet, they are swollen." She said and he looked at her. "I'm sorry baby." He said and kissed her. A knock on the door brought them out of their little moment, "I am just going to take the stuff back to the house." Gemma said and looked at them. "Thank you." Livie whispered and Gemma walked over to her. "You are welcome baby girl." She said and walked over and kissed her cheek. "Just remember, you don't need to be nice to her, she isn't important. Ok baby?" Gemma asked and looked at her. Livie nodded and smiled. "Have a good night you too." She said and smiled and then walked out of the room. "Why don't we order in?" Juice asked and looked at her. "Sure baby." She said and kissed his cheek. "Just relax baby." He said and smiled. "Sure." She smiled and laid back in bed. Juice walked over to the door, and he stopped and looked at her as she closed her eyes. "Finally, baby, finally, you're happy." He whispered and shook his head, walking out of the room, grinning like a total idiot the whole way down to see if Cherry and Kip wanted food too.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie.

Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

"She's gone, oh thank you god!" Livie said for the fifteenth time that day, referring to Cherry's departure. She was so happy. She felt bad, even if it was just for the slightest second. "I am super excited." She giggled. Livie smiled, she really was happy, and she was on her way to Teller-Marrow, she was going to check in and see if Juice had enough time to go get some ice cream with her. She pulled up and parked her car, she noticed that Kip looked glum, and she felt bad for him. Livie stood up slowly and looked around. "Hi Kip!" She called and looked at him. He offered her a weak smile and turned back to sweeping the floors.

Livie walked into the garage and looked around. She saw Tig, and he was speaking in low voices with Happy. "Hey guys." She smiled as she walked towards them. Tig turned and smirked. "Well, aren't we looking fat today." He said and Livie frowned, looking down at her outfit. It was a simple yellow and white sun dress and a pair of flip flops. "Asshole." She snapped and looked at Happy. "Didn't know you were here." She said and he offered a small nod. "Where's Juice?" She asked looking at Tig. "Haven't see the retard all day." He said and she nodded. "Thanks." She said and continued to walk though the bay towards Clay. "Can we talk?" She asked and looked down at her chipped 'Pretty-In-Pink' toe nails. "What's up fat ass?" He asked in a sing song voice. Livie sighed, ever since Juice made the comment about how big her ass is getting, and how much he loved it, everyone has been playing the fat joke card. "Can I steal Juice tomorrow to go to my doctors appointment?" She asked and he nodded, "That's fine Livie, but I already told you that." He said and she blinked and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I have been so scattered." She sad and he looked at her and frowned. He didn't want to open a closet that didn't need to be but knew that if something was wrong he would catch hell from Gemma if he didn't ask. "You ok Liv, you are looking pale." He said and she nodded. "Yeah, feeling ok, just fat, and hot, and my back hurts a little." She laughed. He nodded and looked at her. "Ok, well, Juice is in the club house doing some research for me." He said and Livie nodded. "Thanks." She smiled.

Livie walked towards the club house, she smiled softly at Opie and Jax as she entered the door. "What's up?" She said when she saw Juice and Piney sitting around. "Hi baby." Juice said and looked up for his computer. She walked over to him and he stood up and hugged her. "You ok over there girlie?" Piney asked and looked at her. "Yeah, why?" She asked and turned to face him. "You look funny." He said and Juice mouthed the word 'funny' and looked at Livie. "You look beautiful." He smiled and kissed her. Livie looked at him. "Can I steal you for some ice cream?" She asked looking at him. Nodding, he smiled, "Yeah, let's go." He said and took Livie by the head and walked towards her car.

Juice sat outside the ice cream parlor, watching Livie as she just looked at the melting ice cream. The first key started to turn in Juice's head, something was wrong. "Baby, are you ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Do I look that bad?" She laughed. "No, I just, you're not eating." He pointed out. Livie shook her head. "I just, I have a bit of a head ach baby. There is nothing to worry about." She smiled. He nodded and looked at her as Livie's face showed a deep frown. Juice noticed and turned and looked up, his gaze met that of Agent Stahl and he frowned. "Well, look what we have here." She said and looked at the two of them. "Out for a day of family bonding?" She asked and looked at them. Livie didn't meet her gaze, a light pounding in her head, kept her from saying anything else. "You aren't eating, that's a first." She sneered and looked at Livie. Juice frowned and looked up. "What do _you_ want?" He asked looking at her. "Just in the neighborhood, saw that you were here, thought I'd drop in, heard you were harboring a runaway, now would you have any idea where she seemed to go to?" She asked smiling sweetly. Livie snapped her gaze up towards the federal agent. "Not a fucking clue, glad to be rid of her though." Livie snapped and looked at her. Stahl frowned and looked at Juice. "What about you?" She asked and he just shrugged and looked at Livie, he saw they way a little sweat formed at her brow, she was looking a little pale. "Come on Liv, we're out." He said standing and walking over to her and helping her up. Agent June Stahl smirked as he watched them walk away, they really were going to make beautiful babies, shame he would never see them if she had her way.

Juice pulled the car back into Teller-Marrow, and looked over at Livie. "Baby?" He said and she looked up at him. "Are you _sure_ you are ok?" He asked and she nodded. "I just, I have a bad headache could I just lay down for a while?" She asked and Juice looked at her. "Yeah, come on baby." He said and helped her out of the car and walked into the loud club house. He felt her grip on his hand tighten. "Come on." He said and led her towards his dorm. He opened the door and helped her out of her dress, and curled up next to her. "Do you want me to call the doctor? I could ask Jax's doctor bitch to come in and see yah." He said and she shook her head. "I'm ok, maybe if I don't feel better later, but I am ok now." She said and he looked at her. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Livie closed her eyes, and Juice stayed with her a little while longer and then climbed out of the bed and out into the clubhouse. "That fed was bugging me and Liv today." He said and Clay looked at him and frowned. "The fuck did she want now?" He asked and Juice looked at Kip and then back at Clay. "To know about Cherry, or Rita, or what ever the fuck her name was." He said and Clay nodded. "What did Livie say?" He asked knowing that Livie spoke before she thought half the time. Juice snorted. "Said he was happy she was gone and good riddance." Clay smirked. "How's she doing, she didn't look to good earlier." He said and Juice shrugged. "I don't know I told her that if she doesn't feel good when she wakes up that the doctor bitch is going to look at her." He said and Tig, who was standing a few feet away started laughing. "See, if the retard calls her it, then it must be true." He said and Juice laughed along with Clay and Tig.

Around seven Juice wondered into the dorm to check on Livie. He looked at didn't see her on the bed. He frowned and walked into the room. "Liv?" He said and looked around. "Down here." Livie moaned from the opposite side of the bed. Juice hurried over and saw her laying on her back. "What happened?" He asked and lifted her to her feet. The second his hands left her, she swayed on her feet. "Shit." He said and shook his head. "I don't feel good." She said when he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. "What is wrong?" He asked and she looked at him. "Baby. This monkey is killing me." She mumbled. "I'm so dizzy." She whispered. "I am going to get that doctor bitch, you just get in the bed. The middle of the bed, the door's open, just yell if you need someone." He said and hurried out of the room.

"Jax?" Juice said and hurried over to him. "Can you call that doctor, something is wrong, Livie doesn't look to good." He said and Jax looked at him and nodded, grabbing his phone to make the call. "Juice!" Livie called as she hurried down the hall into the clubhouse, wearing one of his tees. "Baby, I think we need to go to the hospital." She said and her eyes were wide and her face pale. Juice felt his breath catch. "Yeah," He said and scooped her up, blood evident on her legs. Jax watched as Juice hurried out of the door and turned and looked at all the guys in shock. "Shit." Clay said and took out his phone. "This is not what we need right now." He said and waited for Gemma to pick up.

Juice sat in the waiting room at St. Thomas with Gemma, she sent everyone home. With the promises to call when they hear the news. She turned and looked at Juice, the normal child like smile gone from his face. "It's going to be ok baby, if it wasn't they would of told us, why don't you leave?" Gemma said gently and looked at him. "Go ahead, you can head home if you'd like." She said and he shook his head. "Tomorrow is the charity run, you need your rest." She said and he shook his head. "I'm not going, I already talked to Clay." He said and Gemma sighed. "Ok baby." She said and squeezed his knee as they got comfortable to wait.

"Why hasn't anyone came out here?" He yelled at the nurse at the station. She shrunk back and looked at him, a look of fear. "Um, I um." She stuttered and he looked at her and slammed his fist down. "And they call me retarded." He snapped and walked away. He slumped down in his seat. Gemma stirred from the light slumber and looked at him. "Has anyone came out?" She asked and Juice shook his head. "I bet you she lost the baby, see this is why I didn't want to make that room up yet, and this is why I didn't want any of that shit bought." He said and shook his head. "No, come on, you can _not_ think like that." Gemma snapped and looked at him. Juice narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Then why has it been three, no four hours and no one has even bothered to check in with me?" He raged and Gemma blinked. She didn't know what to say to him.

Tara took a deep breath an let it out for the fifth time. She walked out into the waiting room and looked at Juice and Gemma. Juice saw her and jumped up. "What happened?" He asked and Tara sighed, and opened her mouth, but Juice cut her off. "Did she lose the baby?" He said, wild eyed and looking very anxious. Tara took another deep breath and opened her mouth but Juice cut her off again. "Well?" He snapped at her. Gemma set her hand on his shoulder, "Shut up and let her talk." She said and Juice looked at her and nodded. "Ok." He said and sighed. Tara took another deep breath and began to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Livie. Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for the ads.

Please ENJOY and please REVIEW!

Livie rolled over and sighed. She was losing her mind. How is this relaxing. The sound of hammer's and yelling was sending her through the roof. Livie turned the music up on her Ipod, but could still heat the sounds of the hammer in the room down the hall. Livie sat up in a huff. "Bed rest my ass." She muttered and slid out of bed. She stood up and the memory of two weeks ago came flooding back, causing her to sit back down.

"_Why don't you sit down for a second." Tara said and looked at him. Gemma turned and watch as all the color drained from his face. Tara led him and Gemma into a private room and sat down. "She lose the baby?" Juice asked as his leg bounced up and down. Tara took a deep breath, wishing that she let the doctor speak with them, and not her. She wanted so badly to help the club out, she was having a bad time dealing with this. "No, she didn't lose the baby." She said and Juice let a deep breath out of his lungs and put his head in his hands, mumbling a thank you god, Tara sighed and looked at him. "Her blood pressure is very high, the blood pressure alone is enough to put this into a high risk pregnancy." She explained and Juice looked at her. "What does that mean exactly?" Gemma asked looking at her. "It means that, although the baby is ok, that doesn't mean it will stay that way. She needs to be relaxed, and remain clam. We want her on bed rest for the next three weeks, and once a week, she will need to come in for us to check her blood pressure." Tara said and Juice nodded. "Keep her clam and happy." He said and nodded. "I can do that, that's all I ever wanted was her happy." He said and Tara smiled slightly. "I know that this is hard, but, I have to ask, she miscarried before didn't she?" "Yes, she um, she fell down the stairs." He said and Tara's eyebrows shot up but she nodded. "Ok, well, we are going to keep her over night, and tomorrow, she goes home, right to bed, and stays there." She said and Juice nodded. "Won't be a problem." He said and Gemma nodded. Juice stood up. "Can I see her?" He asked and Tara nodded and mumbled a room number. Gemma watched as he hurried out of the room, and turned to Tara, "Thank you doc." She said and walked out. _

_Juice walked into Livie's room and saw that her eyes were red, and she was sniffling. "Baby, are you ok?" He said and walked over and felt as she gripped his hand. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." She said and shook her head. "This ATF shit, and then Cherry being there, it had me all worked up." She said and he nodded. "Don't worry baby, you are going to do what the doctor said, you are going to stick around here tonight, then tomorrow, it's home and right to bed." He said and Livie nodded. "I can do that." She said and he kissed her. "I will set you up with TV, internet, Ipod, everything that you ever wanted." He said and she smiled, kissing him. "Doctor said that um, we can still have sex." Livie said and Juice started laughing. "Only you Livie." He said and kissed her gently. _

Livie sighed loudly, and stood up. She opened the door to the bedroom, and heard the sounds of the hammer, and laughter. She bit her lip, she didn't want to have to do this but knew that she had to. She walked down the hall, and stopped in front of the room, and pushed it open. Juice stood in the middle of the room laughing, Chibs was sucking on his thumb and the prospect was standing there wide eyed holding the hammer. Gemma was coming up the stairs when she saw Livie standing in the doorway and frowned. Juice turned, hearing Gemma's heels and noticed Livie, he instantly frowned. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked hurrying over to her. "I can't sleep, you guys are so loud." She said and Juice looked at her. "Come on baby, you gotta get in bed, you know what the doctor said." He said and shooed her back towards the bed room. "It's not keeping me relaxed!" She said and stood up at the side of the bed. "Liv, I'm trying, honest, you gotta just, watch a movie, TV, anything, just let me work on the room." He said and she sighed. "The doctor said your blood pressure was good, you need to keep it that way, and you're getting worked up." He said and Livie nodded. "Ok, I am sorry." She said, "Can I at least relax in a bubble bath?" She asked and Juice nodded. "That is fine." He said and led her towards the master bath.

He watched as she stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the bath, and the bubbles surrounded her body. "There, that is perfect." She smiled and he nodded. "Good baby." He said and kissed her and walked back down the hall. Chibs watched as he walked into the room. Gemma was standing there with her arms crossed shaking her head. "Why are you putting the furniture together before you paint the walls?" She asked and looked at them. "What do you mean?" Juice said and looked at her. "Since when did that matter?" He asked and Gemma frowned. "That matters because, well, because it just does!" She said and Juice sighed. "Fine, we will paint." He said and Gemma shook her head. "You can't paint with a pregnant woman in the house, she can't smell those fumes." She said and Juice blinked. "Well, then what am I supposed to do?" He said and Gemma smiled. "Send them home, I brought some strawberries over for Livie, and go relax before Clay needs yah." She said and Juice nodded. "Fine. Thank you." He said and looked at the guys. "Well, I guess we will have to pick up another time." He said looked at Chips and Kip. "You mean that idiot breaks my bloody finger, and you kick us out without dinner?" He said and crossed his arms. Juice nodded. "yeah." He said and nodded at them. "See yah guys." He said and watched as they stocked out of the room, and down the stairs.

Juice walked back into the room and saw Livie sitting on the bed, a robe wrapped around her body and she turned and smiled at him. "Hi baby." She said and he walked over and kissed her. "I sent everyone home." He said and she grinned. "Good." She said and looked at him. "Will you go get my lotion?" She asked and he nodded. "Sure baby." He said and walked towards the her vanity. He grabbed the lotion and looked as she threw the robe on the floor, and he saw she was totally naked. He bit his lip and walked over to her. "My boobs hurt." She said and he laughed. "I am sorry." HE laughed and she frowned. "I don't know baby, sometimes I wonder if this was a good idea, I mean, we are going to be good parents right?" She asked and looked at him. He smiled and nodded. "I am sure of it." He said and she laughed. "Good, cause, I want to be a good mommy." She said and he smiled. "I bet you will be the best mommy." She smiled at that statement. "Now, let's get you all lotioned up." He said and leaned so he was sitting right above her.

Juice took his hand and rand it over her stomach, and smiled. "Hi monkey, it's daddy." He said and kissed her stomach. "You better be good for mommy!" HE said and kissed her stomach gently. "You hear me in there monkey." HE smiled and looked up at her. Livie giggled and shook her head. He ran his hands over her stomach and looked at her, he saw the look in her eyes, "What do you want Liv?" He asked and looked at her. "You." She said simply. He smiled and moved his position so he was laying next to her, he slid his body down and moved himself so he was in between her legs. Livie let out a slight gasp as he kissed her thoughts and moved further up. Livie threw her head back in pleasure as Juice's tongue and fingers worked magic on her. Her eyes glance down and saw her legs over his shoulders, his hands on her hips. She arched her back, as she gasped loudly. Juice smirked, licking up everything she had to offer, and kissed back up her body. "I love you." He said and kissed her on the lips. Livie smiled and mumbled how much she loved him. "Gemma said she brought you some strawberries." He said and Livie grinned. "Oh, baby, that would be great, with some sugar." She said and he laughed. "Sure baby!" He said and stood up and walked out of the room.

Livie was just thrilled. She sat in bed and was eating a bowel of strawberries, in between Juice's legs as she kept her head on his chest. "Baby, what is this movie?" Juice asked and watched the images of an animated penguins. "It's called Happy Feet." She said and he nodded. "Sounds dumb." He said and shook his head. "Well, what else is there to watch?" She asked and he looked thoughtful. "How about we watch a scary movie?" He asked and she sighed. "Only if you hold me tight." She said and he laughed and nodded. Juice slid in Freddy Vs. Jason, and cuddled up with his pregnant wife, things were going good again. He was content, she was happy and health, and the baby was doing well. He relaxed with Livie in his grasp. Tomorrow, he was going on a run, and Gemma was going to stay with Livie and take her to the doctors appointment. She was excited to get out, and Juice was a worried mess, but as long as she was calm and happy, he was ok with it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie.

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Now remember, I need to see you next week, and I want you to take it easy, do you understand? That means no shopping trips, not going out, just small little trips. If you feel funny, even a hiccup, you call me, understood?" The doctor said and looked at Livie. She nodded and grinned back at him. "Good, now, go, get out of here." He said shooing her out of the office. Livie grinned and walked out of the office. Her hair in a lose pony tail, a little pink tee, and a pair of jeans, she hurried out of the office and towards Gemma, where she sat reading some magazine. "Guess what?" Livie squealed and looked at her. Gemma looked up and smiled, "I am free!" She giggled and looked at her.

Gemma smiled and stood up. Walking out towards the car Livie smiled brightly. "Juice is going to be so happy, I don't need a babysitter anymore." She said and Gemma laughed. "No, he's going to be a worried mess." She said and Livie laughed along with her. "He always is, always wanting me happy, told him, he wants me happy, he needs to back out of my personal bubble." She said and Gemma laughed with her as they drove towards the clubhouse. "Abel is coming home tomorrow, you have to come with." She said and Livie smiled. "Love to." She said and smiled as they pulled up to the clubhouse.

"Come on." Gemma said, "You can help me file some papers." She said and Livie grinned. "Sure thing." She said nodding. She followed her into the office and slowly set herself down in a chair. "Why is it so hot in here?" She asked and looked around. "It's really hot in here." She said and looked at Gemma. "Well, let me put the air on." She said and turned the air conditioner on. Livie sat back and talked to Gemma as she worked. "Juice should be back tomorrow right?" She asked and shifted in her seat. Gemma watched her, laughing and nodded. "Yeah, tonight or tomorrow." She said and Livie sighed loudly. "What am I going to do until then?" She asked and sighed.

"Hello ladies." A voice came though the door. Gemma smiled and looked up at Jax. "Hi baby." She said and Livie smiled as he kissed her cheek. "What's up?" Gemma asked and looked at him. "Well, I was thinking, I was thinking that, tomorrow for the party, I can speak with Tara, she'd like to come." He said and Gemma smirked. "So would Liv." She said causing Livie to blush and stand up. "Bitch." She laughed and looked at them. "I'm going to head to the clubhouse, going to sleep for a little while, wake me up so you can take me home ok?" She asked and looked at her. Gemma smiled and nodded and watched as she walked out and headed into the club house.

"What are you doing up and about?" Piney asked when he saw her walk through the doors. Livie smiled at him. "Just got the ok from the doctor, as long as I keep calm and relaxed, I was just going to sleep for a little while." She said and looked at the old man. "Sure, sweetie, go right ahead." He said and Livie laughed and headed back towards Juice's dorm room. "What are you doing?" Opie asked passing her in the hall. "Nothing. Just going to sleep until Gemma is ready to take me back." She said and he nodded. "Sure, not a problem." He laughed. "Well, I am glad that you have allowed me to do so." She said and smiled at him.

Livie unlocked the dorm and pushed the door open and walked inside. She slid her pants down her legs and climbed into the bed. She slid her headphone into her ears, cuddled up in Juice's pillow and closed her eyes, letting sleep over take her. "I am so exhausted." She muttered rolling over and sighing. Finally after what felt like forever, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gemma walked into the club house and walked over to her husband and kissed him gently. "I have to take Livie home, and then I will be heading to the store to pick some things up for tomorrow." She said and he smiled and kissed her sounds good. "When is the retard supposed to be home?" She asked and eyed her husband. "He'll be home tonight." He said and looked at her with a frown. "Why?" He asked and looked at her. "Well, I just don't want to leave Livie alone you know with all the problems she has been having." Gemma said and Clay smiled. "He'll be home tonight no worries." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and walked down the hall. She walked into the dorm and smiled. Livie was curled up in the bed, sleeping, her headphones on the ground next to her pants. Gemma sat on the side of the bed and shook her. "Livie, come on baby girl, time to go." She said and Livie opened her eyes slightly and looked at Gemma. "Ok." She muttered and set her head back down and closed her eyes. "Come one baby girl." She laughed and stood up. "Here are your pants." She said and handed Livie the pants.

Gemma waived as she watched Livie walk through the front door of her house. Livie watched as she backed out of the drive way and waked into the kitchen. "Time for dinner." She said and looked around and sighed. "If he is going to keep leaving me, I need a pet, or something." She muttered and sighed. She grabbed some carrots and sat down on the counter and ate them slowly. "Shit." She muttered and jumped down and hurried to the bathroom, suddenly feeling nauseous. She sat next to the toilet, and sighed. Wishing for nothing more than Juice to be home. She walked into the babies nursery and looked around. "Maybe I should paint…" She muttered and sighed. "Juice would kill me." She sighed and walked back out of the room. She was feeling better, and she really wanted something to eat.

Juice smiled as he pulled up to the house. It was three A.M. he sighed and walked into the house. He walked into the door way and smelled eggs. Confused he walked into the kitchen only to find Livie standing at the stove cooking, wearing only a tee and a thong. He smiled, biting his lip slightly he leaned into the door way and cleared his throat. "Shit!" Livie yelled jumping slightly. She whipped around and looked at her soon to be husband and smiled. "Hi baby." She said and moved the skillet off of the stove and walked over to him. "Hi baby." He said and smiled at her. "How did the doctors appointment go?" He asked and she grinned. "It went amazing." She said and kissed him. "As long as I take it easy, I am no longer on bed rest." She said and smiled. "That's great baby." He said kissing her gently.

"Want some scrambled eggs and chocolate?" She asked and poured chocolate on the eggs. Juice looked at her and wrinkled his nose shaking his head he muttered a no thank you and followed her into the living room. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked and he smiled. "Sure baby." He said and cuddled her close. He watched as she ate and watched a movie and smiled. This is what he lives for. This is why he get's up everyday. His girl, and his soon to be son or daughter. He couldn't believe this was all his. Taking her left hand into her he kissed it softly and pulled her into his lap. "I love you." She said and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too baby." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie.

Please ENJOY and Please REVIEW!

* * *

Livie wiggled her toes as she stretched out on the sofa, her head in Juice's lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked up at him. "What are you doing baby?" He laughed watching her wiggle her toes, a look of concentration on her face. "Just can't believe everything that's going on." She said and he nodded. "I know what you are talking about." He said and looked at her. "You want to know something, I mean seriously, I just can't believe that we buried Donna three days ago." She said and Juice nodded. "The Tacoma boys are leaving today, that means come tomorrow, shit goes back to normal." He said and intertwined their fingers together. "It scared me baby." She said after a few minutes. Juice sighed. "What if that was me and Monkey? What if it was Gemma, or anyone for that matter." She said and blinked. Juice tightened his grasp on her hand, "Don't…" He said his voice raised slightly. "Just don't." He said and swallowed hard.

"Juice, baby." Livie said and wiggled her toes again. Juice sighed, and looked over. "Yeah Livie?" He asked and watched her toes wiggle. "Paint my toe nails." She said and looked at him. Juice blinked three, maybe four times before he spoke. "What?" He asked and she smiled sweetly. "Please paint my toe nails." She said and he laughed. "Ok, Liv, go get the polish." He said and she grinned and jumped up. She walked up to their bathroom and grabbed her pink nail polish and walked down the stairs. Livie sat back down on the sofa, Juice kneeled down in front of her. She placed her foot gently on his forearm and waited patiently when he painted her toe nails.

"You know, if your friends could see you now, they would make fun of you." Livie said playing with her phone, snapped in silent picture of him. He looked up at her and smirked. "I bet you they would." He said and shook his head. He was just thankful that he wasn't crying. What happened to Donna, it really bothered her. "You know what?" He asked and stood up. Livie turned and looked at him. "You know what we need?" He asked and looked at her. "I am going to get the guys, and see if they will come help get the babies room ready, like today, right now, and you know what fuck what the doctor said, here you take this." He said handing her some money, "You take that money, and you go, just go, shop, buy baby shit, I don't care, just go, take Gemma, anyone, shit take Jax or Tig, I don't care." He said and kissed her cheek. "Sound good?" He asked and she grinned "Yes!" She said. "Go get ready, I will make some calls." He said making her smile.

Gemma pulled up in front of Juice and Livie's house, SAMCRO and some Tacoma boys behind her. Maybe the retard wasn't so dumb. Some bonding, it was something they needed. If only Jax could feel the same way. She walked inside everyone followed, Juice stood upstairs, Livie screeching at him. She smirked. Livie was such a neat freak, and Juice moved everything into the hallway. "What are you doing?" She yelled shaking her head, "Stop!" She called stomping her foot. Gemma walked up the stairs and looked at them. "This some kind of weird foreplay?" She asked looking. Livie turned and looked at Gemma. "This, this idiot, I can't deal with him." She said shaking her head. "Let's just leave now." She said sliding her feet into a pair of slippers boots. "Then let's go." She said and Livie frowned. "Juice…" She wined and he laughed and walked down the steps kissing her gently.

Livie followed Gemma out to the car, and Gemma helped her climb inside. "Stupid low car." She laughed shaking her head. Gemma smiled and back out of their drive way. "How is Opie holding up?" She asked and Gemma sighed. "As best as he can." She said and Livie nodded. "It really scared me Gem." She said and Gemma looked over at her. "What do you mean?" Gemma asked carefully. "I mean, I don't know, it could have been me, or you, or shit anyone, I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, I have to keep calm, I have to keep me and the baby safe." She said and Gemma sighed. "I know you are stressed right now baby girl, but you are right, you need to keep calm, you have to keep that baby safe, you are so close to popping Abel's future wife out." She said and Livie laughed. "Oh, come on now, don't be like that." Livie said laughing. "It could be." Gemma said parking in the mall parking lot. "What are we going to buy?" Livie asked and Gemma shrugged. "Just some stuff for the baby, that would be fun." She said and Livie grinned. "Ok."

"I don't know how I feel about this shit." Juice said standing back and looking at the crib. "Doesn't look right." He said and shook his head. "Just tell Livie that is how it was made." Chibs said and shrugged. Juice ran his hand over his face. "No, that isn't going to work." He said and sighed. "What is going to work?" Chibs asked. Juice sighed. "Just take the damn thing apart and rebuild it.' He said and walked down the stairs and joined everyone on in his living room. "You ready to be a dad?" Happy asked eyeing him for a few minutes. Juice shrugged. "Doesn't matter if I am not, it's going to happen." He said and Happy nodded and leaned back into the sofa and drank his beer. "Names?" Clay asked and eyed him. Juice shrugged. "We have a few idea's but according to Livie, you have to see them to know." He said and looked at him. "Great retard JR, that's what the name will be." Tig said and laughed at Juice's frown. Happy snorted, "Well, I think coming from a man that rhymed his kids names, it really shouldn't be a big deal." He said after a few seconds. "Well, we are out of beer, and looks like everything is done, let's go back to the club house, ladies can meet us there." Clay said and stood up. Nodding Juice called up to Chibs that they were ready to leave, and they piled out of the house. Juice made sure to lock the door, before hurrying out to get on his bike and follow everyone else.

Gemma and Livie walked out of the mall, arms full of baby clothes, a lot of pink and princess related things because Gemma says, she just knows it is a girl. Livie smiled as she remembered the test…

_Gemma helped Livie up onto her kitchen table. "This is how we find out." Gemma said and Juice frowned. "You are acting obsessed Gem." He said and shook his head. Clay looked at his wife and frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked and looked at her as Livie laid down. "Lift your shirt." She said and Livie slid her shirt up. "Now, we are going to watch the necklace, and if it swings in circles, it is a girl, if it goes back and forth it's a boy." She said and held the necklace above her stomach and watched it move in circles. She looked at Livie and smirked. "It's gotta be a girl." She said and sighed loudly. Livie cracked up. "Get me off this table baby." she said looking at Juice who was shaking his head. "She is crazy." She announced standing up and shaking her head. _

They climbed into the car and drove towards Livie's house. "You know what?" Livie asked munching on the fries that they ordered from a drive though. "What's that?" Gemma asked. "If I get back there and they did it wrong… because we both know that they did it wrong, we are going to have to do everything all over again." Livie said and shook her head. "You know how much I am not looking forwards to doing it again?" Livie asked. Gemma laughed and pulled up to the house, and stopped the car. Gemma helped Livie out and walked with her up to the front of the car. "You ready baby girl?" She asked and Livie laughed. "Yeah, let's go see the mess." She said and walked into the house with her.

A mess wasn't exactly what Livie would call it, the house actually looked like a bomb went off in it. "What, what happened?" She gasped and looked around. The baby stuff was everywhere, the crib was at the foot of the stairs, the bedding was all over the place. "I don't understand." She said and sighed. Gemma frowned and pulled out her phone. She called Juice asked what the fuck happened. "Livie?" She asked pushing her way past the broken glass on the floor. "Livie come on, Juice said it was fine when they left, Livie?" She called and watched as she walked up the stairs, sidestepping everything. "What the fuck?" She said and walked into the babies room. "Gemma!" She screamed and stepped backwards, shock and dismay showed on her face.

The babies room was destroyed, it looked like they might of done and damn good job too. "Gemma." Livie groaned, tears forming in her eyes. "Livie, let's go." Gemma demanded, not sure if someone might still be there, and even more confused on what could of happened. "What happened?" She whispered, walking into her and Juice's room. She looked around at the clothes thrown everywhere. "Gemma!" She said and let the tears form in her eyes. "Baby girl, come on, let's go, the guys will check it out." She said and took Livie by the hand, "No!" She yelled and looked at Gemma, who could tell by how red her face was, that her blood pressure had to be sky high. "Livie you need to clam down…" She said quietly, not wanting to startle her or anything. "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Livie screamed, grabbing the drawer that was on the flipped mattress, and whipped it at the wall.

Gemma grabbed her and she struggled against her. "Gemma!" Livie gasped and looked at Gemma, "Oh my god!" She said and looked down at the floor. Gemma turned and looked at what she was looking at. "Shit!" Gemma said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her down the stairs. "Breath!" Gemma said and she led her out to the car. "Just breath." She said. "Who the fuck are you trying to convince?" She asked and looked at her. Livie looked at her. "I am 35 weeks pregnant, with a trashed house, don't you dare tell me to calm down." She yelled. Gemma looked at her and she grabbed her stomach gasping in pain. Her eyes filled with tears as they pulled into St. Thomas. "No, no this isn't supposed to happen." She said as she was placed in a wheelchair, and led down the hallway. "Gemma!" Livie yelled turning her head to look at her. Gemma stood there cell phone glued to her ear, watching as Tara wheeled Livie through the doors in the delivery room.

Juice stood up, running out into the main clubhouse. He was pulling on his shirt, his cut thrown over his shoulder. He was shaking, visibly shaking. "What's wrong?" Half-Stack asked looking at him. Juice's hands were shaking as he reached for his keys. "Juice-y boy!" Chibs said placing his hand on his shoulder. "What is the matter?" He asked and looked at him. "You take something?" Clay asked eyeing him from across the room. Juice shook his head. "Um, you know how Gemma called and said the house got all messed up?" He asked and Tig snorted, "Let me guess Livie threaten to kill you?" He asked and Juice shook his head. "Gemma um, she just called," He said his shaking hands gripping onto the keys. "Livie, I don't know, she like, she went Livie on it." He said and shook his head. "She's in labor." He said and looked up. Jax shot is head up. "She's not due for like two more months." He said and Juice nodded. "I know, um, I have to go." He said and walked out of the doors, everyone hot on his trail.

Gemma sat quietly in the room, waiting to hear news, and dreading seeing Juice when he walked through the doors. She sighed loudly when she saw Tara walked out and then turn back around the second she eyed Gemma. Juice pushed the doors open and hurried over to her. "What happened, where is she? Is she ok? The baby? Gemma, I, I can't, I just can't." He stuttered out and looked at her totally helpless. "I can't tell you anything." Gemma said and frowned. "I am sorry baby." She said and pulled him into a tight hug, she was trying to convince him it was ok, it wasn't going to be ok. Juice was convinced, that him and Livie, that they just weren't meant to be happy, at least not what everyone else thought was happy.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and the ads. You guys are awesome. Makes me want to write more.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Juice sat silently, not speaking, just watching the doors. He promised when Livie went into labor, that he would be there, right next to her, holding her small hand. He looked up, tears in his eyes, blinking quickly, and wiping them away before anyone knew any better. He should never of did what he did. He thought, 35 weeks ago that a baby is just what they needed. He knew that when they lost their first baby, that he would have to work hard to build her happiness again. It took a long time for her to be normal again. Not without fault though, she turned to drinking, heavily. Juice couldn't do anything to help her either. He finally couldn't handle it anymore. He told her that he was leaving, and that there was nothing he could to do help her, and he was going to leave, in hopes that it knocked some sense into her. He didn't leave though, he couldn't leave her when she was heart broken like she was. He remembered the fight, when he dumped up all the alcohol, and when he dumped out all the liquor and dumped it down the sink. He tried his damnest not to kill her when she lunged at him. The screaming and the fighting, everything. It paid off, not over night though, but it paid off, it took a long while, over seven months, but they made it, and then he closed his eyes threw a dart and landed himself as a prospect in Charming.

"Juice." Gemma said and shook his arm, knocking him out of his thoughts, and he looked up. Tara stood there, eyes darting along, looking at all the sons. "Um, well, um, we have Livie stable, she's in labor, now, and she wants you to come back.." She said and Juice jumped up, "You have to keep her calm." She said as they walked back. "You understand?" She said clearing her throat and looking at him. Juice nodded. "Yes." He said and opened the door. Livie was laying on the bed, eyes closed tight. "I want drugs!" She screamed as soon as Tara walked into the door. "You, it, it isn't safe for the baby." Tara said and shook her head.

Juice pushed past Tara and walked over to Livie. "Baby girl!" He said swallowing hard. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, feeling her squeeze her hand. "It's going to be ok my love." He said trying to sooth her. Livie felt her eyes widen. "Fuck you!" She seethed as another contraction ripped though her body. Tara smiled slightly, "It's won't be long." She tried to inform her. Livie squeezed the hell out of Juice's hand. He sat back and let her, not wanting to stop her. Her eyes were wide, she was gritting her teeth in pain.

"Should we call anyone?" Juice asked after the contraction. She eyed him and shook her head. "No." She said and looked at him. "Unless you have drugs I suggest you shut your mouth!" She yelled looking at him. "Ok, dumb question." He said and sighed. "It hurts." She whimper and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I know it does baby, but just think, you are about to be a mommy." He said and looked at her, her eyes shining with tears. "Where are we going to take our Monkey, the house was trashed." She said letting a few tears slip down her face. "Don't worry baby, let me worry about that, you worry about breathing and everything else." He said and she nodded. "Ok baby." She whispered looking at him. He smiled slightly, it's been a little over thirty minutes without a contraction, he was actually thinking that they stopped, "Oh god!" She gasped, scrunching her face, grabbing his hand, digging her nails into his hand, "Please get me something, it hurts." She cried looking at him as the contraction faded. Juice nodded looking at her, "When someone comes in we will ask again."

Livie's doctor walked in and looked at her. "Hi Ms. Livie." He said and walked into the room. "We just need to check everything out, ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Can't I have something?" She asked and looked at him. "No, 'fraid not sweetie." He said, sliding the stirrups up on the bed. "Ok, Livie, scoot down, and set up your feet we are going to check out the progress." He said and Livie nodded, positioning herself. Juice watched, slightly confused what he was doing, until he saw him reach up Livie's hospital gown. "The fuck are you doing?" Juice asked, looking at the doctor. "Well, I am seeing how dilated she is, and if the baby is coming along ok." He answered, moving his head so he could see what he was doing.

Juice frowned and looked at Livie as she wrinkled her nose slightly, "I take it you are daddy?" The doctor asked moving back and removing his gloves. Juice blinked and nodded. The doctor nodded and looked at the two of them. "Soon, the contractions are going to start moving closer together, if I give you something for the pain, I worry that it will hurt the baby, so, I am sorry, I know this is going to hurt." He said and she nodded. "Ok, thank you." Livie said. "I am going to be back in about thirty minutes to see what is going on with the baby." He said and looked at them. "Hope you got a good name, I am still rather fond of Maxwell." He said and winked at her. Livie shook her head, frowning at him.

Juice watched as he walked out and looked at Livie frowning. "I don't like some other man being all up in your pussy." He said and Livie rolled her eyes looking at him, "Shut up, if you would of actually came to one, a single one of my appointments, you would of met him before." He said and shook her head. It's only been twenty minutes since her last contraction and Juice felt as she grabbed his hand and braced herself for another one. "Oh shit!" She gasped, feeling tears prickle in her eyes. "This is a bad one." She gasped. "Ouch!" She cried and looked at the helpless face of her soon-to-be husband. "I know baby." He cooed and looked at her. He let her squeeze the life out of his hand, he tried to sooth her as she cried in pain. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. He ran his fingers through her sweaty hair, using a towel whipped sweat off her forehead. "You ok baby?" He asked and she watched him as his leg shook up and down. "No, no I am not ok." She said and looked at him. "You want to go have a cigarette?" She asked and looked at him. He looked truly torn. "I don't know baby girl." He said and she nodded. Breathing deep breaths. "You can, it's ok, just get back before the next contraction or I will kill you." She cried looking at him. He nodded and jumped up. "I will be right back baby." He said and hurried out of the room.

Juice hurried towards the waiting room and noticed that everyone was still sitting there. Gemma jumped up when she saw him. "Is she born?" She asked and Juice shook his head. "No, doctor said not much longer." He said and Gemma nodded and watched as he pulled out a cigarette. "Smoke break, awesome." Tig muttered and followed him along with everyone else toward the door. "Thank god." She said and shook her head. Juice was smoking pretty quickly through his second cigarette. "How far apart are the contractions?" Gemma asked and Juice dropped the cigarette on the ground and looked at his phone, around twenty minutes." He said and Gemma smiled. "She's getting close." He said and Juice nodded. "Yeah, I gotta get back in there, you guys can leave, I will call when she is done in labor." He said and Gemma smiled but shook her head. "No, sweetheart, this is what families do, they wait." She said and Juice shrugged. "Thanks." He said and watched as Gemma smiled. "Sure baby." She said and watched as he hurried back inside.

Gemma made sure that Juice had disappeared inside before she turned to her husband. Placing her hands on her hips, "What the fuck happened to their house?" She asked and eyed Clay and Tig. "We didn't do anything." Clay snapped at her. "Shit, well, I guess that just happened on its own." She said and looked at them. "Prospect!" Clay bellowed and Half-Stack turned and looked at him. "Yes?" He asked. "Get over there clean that house spotless, repaint, everything." He said and watched as he nodded. "S-sure thing." He said and hurried off. Clay turned and looked at Gemma who still frowned. "One man can't do that job." She snapped and looked at him. Clay frowned. "Chibs and Bobby will go too then." He said and watched as the men frowned but nodded. Gemma nodded "Fine." She said dropping her cigarette and walking back inside.

Juice walked back in watching Livie gripping the pillow to her face, hearing her muffled cries, he knew he was in for it. "Baby, I am sorry." He said grabbing her arms in one hand and the pillow in the other. "Shit, are you ok?" He said and looked at her wide eyes. "I just hand to go through two of those while you were gone." She snapped and looked at him. He sighed and looked at her face. "Sorry baby." He said and she nodded. "So that means they are like ten minutes apart right?" He asked and she nodded. "The doctor should be back soon." She sighed and he nodded, "I need to get this hair out of my face, I need a rubber band." She huffed and he smiled. "Sure thing sweetheart." He said and she nodded. Juice stood up and peeked his head out of the door and noticed Tara walking down the hall. "Hey, um, Tara?" He asked and she turned and looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked a little confused, "Can I get a rubber band?" He asked and Tara's eyebrows shot up, he sighed. She was as easy to read as a children's book. "For?" She asked looking at him. "For Livie, she wants to pull her hair up." He said and looked at her. "Sure, I have one, I will get it." She said and he nodded. He walked back in and saw Livie's face scrunched up. "Shit baby." He said and watched as she reached for his hand. Eyes clamped shut tight in pain. "Baby, please make it stop hurting." She cried out in pain. The doctor came in, fully dressed in his scrubs, a few nurses behind him. "Guess what Livie girl, it's time to have this baby!" He announced adjusting her body so her legs were up in the stirrups and she was ready. "Ok, let's do this." He said and looked at her.

"Get this thing out of me!" She cried looking at the doctor. "Ok, Livie, you don't want to push until I tell you, if you do when I am not telling you, you are going to rip something awful." He said and she nodded and looked at him. "Just make it stop hurting." She cried and he looked up and smiled. "It's about to get a whole lot worse." He said and looked. He turned and looked at the machines she was hooked up to, "Ok, here comes a contraction, push!" She said and Juice gripped her hands, pushing, crying out in pain. "Ok, good job." He said and looked at her, moving around, "Ok sweet heart, you are going great." He smiled and she nodded. "Thank you." She said and he smiled looking at her. "Just breath, don't push." He said and she nodded. Juice ran his fingers through her hair. "You doing good baby." He said and the doctor looked at his watch. "Well, it's officially midnight, you have been in labor for five hours, not too bad." He said and patter her leg and looked at the machine again. "Ok, here comes another one, I need you to push for me." He said and watched as she grabbed Juice's hand and he looked down at her, as her face scrunched up. "Come on keep pushing." The doctor urged. "Good job, ok, breath." He said and looked at her.

Tara walked out into the waiting room. She was finally done, it was going on two in the morning. She was slightly surprised to see SAMCRO sitting around, well sleeping around in the waiting room. She smiled at Jax who was playing a game of cards with Gemma. Hearing her walk in Gemma turned and frowned slightly. "Hey doc, is the baby here yet?" She asked and looked at her. "Not yet." Tara said and sighed. "Shouldn't be much longer." She said and looked at Jax. "You should head home with Abel." She said and eyed the baby's carrier. "I told him that, but he doesn't want to leave." She said and Tara nodded. "Want me to take him home?" She asked and looked at him. Jax hesitated but nodded. "Thanks." He said and in front of everyone stood up and gave her a kiss. "Means a lot." He said and eyed her. Tara gave a weak smile and walked towards the exit. "What?" He asked and eyed Gemma who threw her arms up in her defiance. "Nothing." She said and shook her head, slamming her card down harder than needed. "Nothing at all." She said.

Juice was exhausted, and he wasn't even the one giving birth. The doctor had his face all in his girls business, which was all open for everyone to see, he even looked, although he wished he didn't. "It's close, Livie." He said and she nodded. "Ok, looks like I am going to need a few more hard pushes." He said and she shook her head. "No, I am too tired." She said shaking her head. "Come on baby, just one more should do it." He said and she shook her head. "No, I can't." she cried and looked at him, "It just hurts so much." She cried and he nodded. "I know baby girl, I know but you gotta push, you are doing amazing, you are about to be a mommy." He said and she looked at him, her eyes filled with more tears, "Just one more push and Monkey will be here." He whispered and kissed her gently, "Come on Livie I need you to push, one more big push." The doctor urged.

Tig stood outside with Clay smoking. "Any ideas if it was a raid?" He asked and looked at Clay who shrugged. "I think that it was, but I don't think that it was a legal one." He said and Tig nodded. "Stahl is desperate, she want's what she can't have on SAMCRO." He said and he nodded. "I know, so I think they did that because they hoped they could find something, and then go after Juice or Livie." He said and Clay nodded. "Just glad that the computer is at the clubhouse." He said and Tig nodded. "Agreed brother." He said and looked at him. Dropping their cigarettes, Clay looked at him. "I don't remember Gemma being in labor this long, shit, I bet that hurts." He said looking at Tig. "I remember when Dawn was born, stupid bitch was in labor for ten hours." He said and looked at him. Clay shook his head. "If the thing isn't out by the morning, we gotta get back to the club house." He said and Tig nodded. "Agreed." He said.

Juice ran his hands through Livie's hair. He grabbed her hand, standing over her, "Push Olivia." He said and she eyed him. Sweat dripping down her face, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She nodded and pushed, "That's it, I see the head." The doctor said, "Now, keep pushing this should do it." He announced and Livie's eyes shifted to Juice and he smile down at her. "Come on baby." He whispered and looked at her. "Here comes the baby." The doctor announced and Livie fell into the bed the instant she felt the pressure stop, and leave her body, the sound of babies cries could be heard in the room. "Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor announced the second that the baby was born. The nurses cleaner her up and for what felt like forever, then the baby was handed to Livie. Juice looked at her. Livie held the baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket. He couldn't stop smiling. He looked at Livie who smiled and looked up at him. "What are you going to name her?" He asked and looked at Livie, she turned and looked at Juice who was looking at the small baby, her eyes were dark as night, just like his, her hair was black, like his, her skin was the perfect mixture between his dark tan skin and her creamy skin. "Sparrow." He whispered and Livie smiled. "Sparrow Jo." She said and looked at the doctor who smiled, "We will get her birth certificate ready, are we using mommy or daddies last name?" He asked looking at Juice who smiled and looked at Livie. "Mine." Juice said. The doctor nodded. "We just need two signatures here and here, and they are going to take Ms. Sparrow Jo Ortiz to the nursery so Live can rest, the nurses will stitch you up." He said and smiled. Livie looked at him and nodded and watched as the nurse wheeled the baby away. Juice looked at her and smiled. "Almost done." He whispered. The nurse finished stitching her up and gave her something for the pain, and Juice looked at her as her eyes drooped. "Go to sleep baby, when you wake up Sparrow will be here, in this room, promise, I am going to let the others know ok." He said and kissed her a few times. She looked at him and smiled. "Ok." She whispered. He kissed her gently one last time. "I am so proud of you." He said and she smiled. "I love you so much." He said and kissed her. "I do." She smiled and him closing her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. Juice waited until she was fast asleep before going out to the waiting room. He couldn't stop smiling and he couldn't wait to tell everyone, he was finally a dad, and things were finally looking up for him.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Livie and now Sparrow.

Thank you all for the reviews, means a lot to me. I love getting your feedback.

Thank you for the ad's as well. You guys are awesome.

Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Juice wasn't sure where they came from. He just knows that they showed up when his daughter cried for the first time. Today, well, that morning, that Fall morning. His baby girl came into the world. She was just perfect. Juice felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He wiped his face again, the tears, normal tears that any proud father would shed, when his little girl, his first baby, was born, when they witnessed a miracle. Happiness, happiness, that he has never known. A happiness, that he will forever feel as long as he has his little girl.

Juice couldn't stop grinning. His daughter, is less than fifteen minutes old. He couldn't believe it. He had a daughter, a beautiful little girl. Sparrow Jo Ortiz. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. His little Monkey, his baby girl. She was going to be daddy's little girl, he would spoil her rotten. Not only did he have to keep Livie happy, but now, now he hand his baby girl to keep happy, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would do what ever needed to make sure that they were happy. He glanced at the clock, it was 3:30 AM. He couldn't imagine being in labor as long as Livie. He didn't even know if anyone was still in the waiting room. He hoped deep down that no one was, because if they weren't then he could skip them and get back to Livie and his daughter.

They took her to run some more tests, make sure that she was strong enough to make it on her own. He couldn't stop smiling, he pushed open the door and smiled when he saw Gemma sitting next to Clay, both their eyes closed. Tig and Jax were playing cards, and everyone else, Bobby, Chibs, Half-Stack, they weren't there. Piney, and Opie were missing as well, but he expected that. He walked out, and walked over to Gemma, "Gem?" He said shaking her arm slightly. She opened her eyes and blinked. Jumping up she looked at him. "Is the baby here?" She asked, and grinned from the look on Juice's face. "Yeah, _she's_ here." He said and Gemma threw her arms around. "Oh, congratlations baby." She said and looked at him. "I told you it was a little girl." She said and hit Clay. "Wake up." She snapped nad turned back to Juice. "Where is she? How is Livie?" She asked and Juice blinked, still grinning like mad. "Livie's asleep, they gave her something to make her sleep, she's exhausted, the baby is fine, healthy, the nurses took her to make sure she was ok, since she was early, but other than that, it's good." He said and Gemma just smiled. "Listen, you guys can leave if you want to, but if you want to stay, it's up to you, I gotta get back." He said and Gemma smiled. "We will be heading back now, we will be back tomorrow." She said and kissed his cheek gently as Clay, Tig, and Jax gave their congraulations and hugs. Juice watched as they walked away before heading back into the room.

He sat on the chair reclining it, waiting for the nurses to bring Sparrow back. It was only 3:45 AM, and then the nurse walked in, pushing a small plastic crib, that held his daughter. She looked at him and smiled. "Sparrow is healthy, hungry, do you know how to feed her?" She asked and Juice frowned and shook his head. "No." He said and the nurse smiled. "It's ok, here." She said and picked Sparrow up and held her. She handed her to Juice, who looked down at her, "There, see you hold her like a natural." She smiled and handed him the bottle. She showed him how to give the baby the bottle, and watched as he fed her. The emontions on his face shone bright, she smiled knowing the baby was loved. "Now you have to burp her." The nurse said showing him what to do. Juice followed instructions to a tee, grinning as he did so. The nurse bid him a farewell, and left.

Juice sat there for the longest time, it was late, or early, depending on how you look at it, Livie was still sleeping, and so was his little girl, he was wide awake, on full alert. He didn't want to close his eyes, didn't want to chance something happening to his baby girl. He glanced at the clock on the wall, at it was 6:00AM. He smiled and turned and looked at Livie, he watched as her eyes opened slowly and she looked around. Juice jumped up, moving to her side. "Hi baby girl." He whispered and looked at her. She smiled and looked at him. "Hi sweetheart." She said and he leaned down and kissed her. "Where is she?" She asked quietly. He smiled and looked at her. "Right here, hold on." He said looking at her. He moved and picked the sleeping baby up. She stirred and started to cry. Livie reached out and Juice handed her to him. "Oh, sweet little girl, don't cry my Sparrow, mommy's got you." She whispered, kissing her gently. Juice looked at them and smiled. He was so happy. "Did everyone see her yet?" He asked and Juice shook his head. "No they will be back today, some time soon I would think." He said and she nodded, rocking the baby until she stopped crying. "I fed her earlier." Juice said with a bright smile. Livie looked at him and grinned. "Did you?" She asked and he nodded. "I did." He said making her grin. "She's so tiny." Juice said and watched as Livie held onto her. "Yeah, she is." She said and nodded.

Juice smiled and Livie handed him the baby as he sat her back down, moving to be able to sit on the edge of her bed. Juice leaned down and kissed her, deeply, moving his hand up to her cheek. She sighed into the kiss, stopping him when he tried to kiss her harder. "Baby, you, you can't be like horney right now." She said pulling away from him. "You can't be, seriously, I just had to push that thing out of me." She said looking at him like he was crazy. Juice grinned, "So?" He asked moving to kiss her again, but she turned her head. "I have stitches, I am sore, I am torn, I am in pain, you got to be joking me." She said and he sighed. "I am sorry baby." He said and kissed her gently. "I am sorry." He laughed and she smiled kissing him softly. "We finally have her." She said and he nodded. "We do." He said and she looked at him. "Everything is about to change." She said and he shook his head. "Everything already has changed." He said and she nodded. "It has." Juice looked over at his daughter, she was perfect, he couldn't ask for anything better. "Go to sleep Liv, I know that you are tired." He said and she shook her head. "I don't want to, I am afraid that when I close my eyes, this is going to just be a dream." She said and he smiled, scooting over to her, so he was as close to her as possible. "Get the baby Juice, I just, I want us all together." She said and he smiled, scooting over and walking over to the baby. Juice lifter her up and climbed back into bed, holding her as Livie just looked at them both.

Blinking back tears, she swallowed. Juice looked at her and smiled. "S'ok to cry love." He said and she smiled, "No, I am ok baby." She said smiled. "I cried, when she was born, I cried." He said and Livie smiled, "You were over come with happiness." She said and he grinned, looking at his daughter. "I was." He said and she cuddled into him. "Let me hold her." She said, holding out her arms, taking the baby, she didn't even stir. "She is going to be a good baby." She said and Juice nodded. He glanced at the clock, it was so early, only 7:30AM. They both sat there in silence, only bring broken from it when the door opened, Juice turned expecting to see Gemma there, at the crack of dawn, but was shocked when he saw none other than Agent Stahl.

"What do you want?" He snapped, shifting, so he could climb out of the bed, and get over to her. "Down daddy, I just wanted to come and say congratulations to my two favorite felons." She said and Livie looked at her, her eyes narrowed, "Get out!" She snapped, of coarse Agent Stahl ignored her. Moving closer so she could get a better view of her. "Well, my, my, look at that, seems you two really can make a beautiful baby, better keep a tight rope on that one, wouldn't want her to get into the clutches of Child Services." She said and turned and looked at Juice and then to Livie. "Now we wouldn't want that now would we?" She asked and looked at them. Livie just looked at her, Juice on the other hand turned and stepped closer to her. "Keep that fuck away from my family, now get out!" He snapped and pointed towards the door. Agent Stahl just smiled and walked out.

Juice hurried into the bed, and wrapped his arms around Livie and looked at her. "Baby, don't cry, that bitch isn't going to touch you or Sparrow, I promise." He said and looked at the both of them, his girls, the only two females in his life that he would kill for. Livie looked at him, holding the baby close to her, as close as possible, "I just can't imagine not being there every second of her life, when she needs me most, I love her, and I will always love her until the day that I die. I didn't think it was possible to feel like this, and that, that bitch has the audacity to come into her, and threaten us, our daughter, who by the way, is only a few hours old." She said, livid and shaking with anger. "Calm down Liv, it's ok. Nothing is going to happen, no matter what." He said and kissed her cheek, leaning down, he kissed Sparrow on her cheek. "Daddy won't let anything happen to either one of you." He said and Livie smiled. "Good." She said and nodded.

"You are going to have to go get me some clothes, and stuff for the baby, so when we get the ok to leave, we will be able…" She trialed off and stopped. "Shit, I forgot about the house, shit what are we going to do, this baby can't be at the clubhouse." She said and he sighed. "I forgot, when Gemma, or one of the guys get here, I will head home, and try to get everything in order." He said and she looked down but nodded. "You shouldn't have to leave us to do that." She said and sighed sadly. "I know baby, but after what happened, I am going to install a crazy ass security system." He said and she nodded. "Good we need something." She said and looked at him. "I want a bath." Livie said looking at him. Juice nodded, confused why she was looking at him the way that she was. "I can't, not alone, I'm so sore, I don't even know if I can stand, and I have stitches, you know that." She said and looked at them. "Where do you have stitches?" He asked confused. She blinked and looked at him like he was nuts. "You are kidding right?" She asked eyeing him. "No, um, wait, oh!" He said and his eyes widened. "I knew that, well, we can't leave Sparrow, how about after everyone get's here, and Gemma can sit with her, and I will help yah." He said and she nodded. "Sounds good."

There was a light knock at the door before it opened, and in walked everyone. Livie was holding Sparrow, burping her, thankful that she was being as well behaved and not crying. Livie, blinked, her eyes drooping as Juice took Sparrow, to hold her. Everyone started crowding him and the baby. Gemma, being the leader, took over, taking the baby, her face lit up. It never ceased to amaze Livie how a baby could make these men just turn into mush. Livie blinked, her eyes getting heavy, she was really fighting the sleep. She watched as Clay took over holding the baby and Gemma lifted a large bag. "Here is everything that you are going to need, clothes, baby stuff, everything." She said and Livie looked at her. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Gemma sat on the side of the bed, and moved a strand of hair from Livie's face. "How are you doing baby girl?" She said and Livie sighed. "I just, I really just need to take a bath, wash my hair, they gave me something for the pain, but it still hurts." She said and Gemma nodded. "Well, why don't you have Juice take you to the bathroom, he can help you get a shower." She said and Livie nodded, "I just, I don't want us away from Sparrow, not yet." She said and Gemma nodded. "Want me to help?" She asked after a few minutes. Livie looked at her, turning red, but nodding. "I guess, um, everyone else got to see me naked, why not just add to them?" She said with a small smile. "Oh, oh, guess what?" She said loudly getting everyone's attention. "Guess who came to see us earlier?" She said and looked at them. Juice nodded at her speaking. "Yeah, almost lost it." He said shaking his head. "Who?" Clay asked and he handed Sparrow to Chibs, who was sitting in the chair. "Fucking Agent June Stahl." Livie said with spite in her voice. Clay shook his head. "She say anything?" He asked looking at Juice, who shrugged. "Typical smoke out of her ass shit, mostly about Sparrow and child services." He said and looked at his daughter as she slept in Chibs arms. Clay sighed and looked at him. "We will discuss it in church." He said and Juice nodded. Chibs looked at him. "The prospect and Bobby should be done later tonight, them and me, fixed up the house." He said and Livie looked at him, with a grateful look. "Thank you so much." She said and looked at Juice. "Gemma is going to help me take a bath, ok baby?" She said and looked at him. Every single set of eyes darted between the two women. "Can I watch?" Clay asked with a smirk. Juice frowned, "I thought you were going to have Gemma stay with Sparrow…" He said and looked at her. "Baby, just, stay with Sparrow, it's fine." She said and kissed him before looking at Gemma. "Ok, you have to help me out here." She said and Gemma laughed and watched as Livie threw her feet over the bed. "Shit!" She gasped when she tried to stand. "Ah, I remember that, the first time you move, feels like you are ripping open all over again." She said and Livie nodded. Gemma took Livie and supported her as they walked towards the bathroom. "Bring that bag in Juice." Gemma called out to him and he nodded and grabbed it and followed.

Juice sat down in the empty bed, surrounded by his brothers, and his little girl. He looked up at Clay. "I don't want that bitch near my family." He said, gritting his teeth. Tig who was standing by Sparrow's little hospital bed, and watching her as she slept looked back at him. "We are going to handle it." He said and looked at him. Clay nodded. "We are going to deal with it, don't worry." He said and Juice nodded. "Good." He said shaking his head. "You guys really fix the house?" Juice asked looking at Chibs who grinned. "Aye, we did." He said and looked at him. "Thank you, that, just, thank you." He said and Chibs shrugged, "Not a big deal." He said, had a long night, but it's done." He said and looked at Juice. "You look exhausted." Jax said, speaking up for the first time. "I am, didn't sleep, was going to almost asleep before that bitch came in, now I don't want to, I am fine though." He said and looked at him. Jax nodded. "How is Livie?" He asked and they all looked towards the closed bathroom door. "Sore, tired, happy." He said and smiled slightly.

Juice walked over to the bathroom and knocked slightly, it's been 45 minutes and he was getting worried. "What?" Gemma yelled from the other side of the door. "You ladies ok?" He said and Gemma laughed. "Yeah, we're about done." She said. A few minutes later the door opened and Livie walked out wearing one of Juice's old tee's. "That, that was terrible." She said and shook her head. Gemma snorted and looked at her as she helped her climb into the bed. "I never would of took you, of all people to say that." She said as they both went into a fit of giggles. "What?" Juice asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." Gemma said walking over to Jax and taking the baby out of his arms, as she walked around bouncing the baby. "Go to sleep baby." Juice said looking at her. "The doctor will be here in an hour, he wants to check on everything before he ok's a release, and then we can go home." He said and kissed her gently. Livie hesitated but nodded. "Ok, sleep is going to be good." She mumbled closing her eyes.

Just as Livie was about to fall asleep the door banged open, scaring Sparrow, causing her to start to cry. Tig wrinkled his nose and looked at Juice who took her from Gemma, and began to talk quietly to her. Trying to clam down. Livie sat up quickly in bed, ignoring the shooting pain from the quick movements. "What are you doing here?" She said and looked at the woman. The woman, stood tall, wearing cheap heels, and a black pair of slacks and a white button down sweater. Her overly dyed brown hair, showing some grey, cut short, and done up well. The make up, that was caked on, covered some wrinkles, and the look of anger was no where close to being covered. "You actually had the baby, and you didn't bother to tell me?" She snapped stomping over towards Juice, who held Sparrow and took a step back. "Don't start with me Juan Carlos." The woman snapped. "Let me see my granddaughter." She said and Livie rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here mother?" She asked and eyed the woman, who only frowned. "Jo, what are you doing here?" Juice said a little louder, frowning, as the members of SAMCRO awkwardly moved back, and Gemma stepped forward. "I revived a phone call last night, telling me my daughter was in labor, and that, that, just blew my mind, that she would have the nerve to actually do anything with the likes of you." She snapped and looked at him. Juice rolled his eyes, "Listen bitch, back the fuck off." He snapped and handed Gemma Sparrow. The older woman looked at him and then to her daughter. "What is going on here?" She said and looked at Livie. "I don't even recognize you anymore, you let him speak to me that way, and you have a child out of wedlock, what is happened to you?" She asked and sighed. "Livie I want you to come back with me, I will allow you to bring your child, but he, he has to go, or I will be forced to totally cut you off." She said and Livie rolled her eyes. "That is fine mother, cut me off, you need to leave." She said and shook her head. "Get back on the high horse you road in on, and while you are at it, don't let the fall hurt you when he kicks you off." She said and watched as the older woman scrunched her face up and looked at her daughter, raising her hand she slapped Livie across the face. Livie didn't flinch or move, and much to everyone's surprise neither did Juice. "This discussion will continue when you are not in this hospital, and surround by these tattooed circus freaks." She yelled and stormed out of the room. Juice looked at Livie and shook his head. "I got three grand on Happy fucking killing her." He said and Livie nodded, "I have ten saying he does it before I get home." She said shaking her head.

"What the fuck was that?" Gemma yelled and looked at them. "That was nothing." Livie said and shook her head, the slap knocking the sleep out of her. "Juice, baby, can you go find the doctor? See when we can leave?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, sure baby." He said and walked towards the door. "High gear Juice!" Livie called after him. Gemma and Clay eyed the girl. "You want me to do something?" Clay asked and Livie shook her head, "I just want to go home." She said and swung her legs off the bed, and walked slowly, without the help of Gemma, over to her daughter, and picked her up. "Nothing will happen, my mother is all talk, she just likes to blow smoke out of her ass, she is still mad that I picked Juice and dad over her." She said and Gemma nodded. "Shit, that sucks." She said and Livie shrugged, "No, she will leave, she won't come back, she knows better." She said and Gemma nodded. "Ok baby girl." She said and Livie smiled down at her daughter. "I will never put you in this position my little girl." She said and kissed her cheek. Juice walked back in followed by the doctor. "Ok, Ms. Livie, we are going to have to ask your friends to step out, while I make sure everything is ok, before I can ok the leave." He said and Livie nodded, handing Juice the baby as everyone filed out. "Daddy going to stick around?" The doctor teased Juice who rolled his eyes, sitting in the chair while the guys said they were leaving and Gemma will be staying to bring Livie home. "Just give me good news doc." Livie said and looked at her doctor as he checked her over before giving her the ok to finally go home.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I just wanted to get an update up before I left, I am going on a cruise for a few weeks. 2 to be exact. Anyway, I may get an update out tomorrow, but I am not sure, that goes for all my other stories as well.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW…

* * *

Juice flopped back down into the bed. He rolled over and looked at where Livie should be asleep next to him. She wasn't there. He frowned and stood up, pulling on his boxers and walking towards Sparrows room. He stood there, in the doorway and watched as Livie sat on the rocking chair and rocked back and forth. She hummed something as she cuddled the baby, he felt his face light up when Livie smiled, kissing the sleeping baby on the cheek. She stood up, walking over to the crib and setting the baby down inside of it. Juice smiled and walked over to where she stood. "How are you feeling?" He asked and she looked at him and smiled slightly. "Ok, still sore as hell." She said he smiled. "I am sorry love." He said and kissed her gently. "Come on." He whispered. "So," Juice began as he helped Livie down the stairs, "Opie asked if he could bring the kids over to see the baby." He said and eyed Livie, "Yes, no questions, when are they coming?" She said and he smiled. "I will call them, let's just relax." He said and pulled her close to him as they sat on the sofa. He didn't bother turning on the TV, he didn't bother with anything. He held onto her as she laid her head on his chest.

Looking down at her, he smiled gently, he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, returning it the best that she could. Juice groaned, kissing her harder. She threw her arms around his neck, slowly situating her body. She felt as his hands slid down her back, and started up her shirt, she pulled back quickly. "Juice stop, you know nothing is going to happen, don't get yourself all worked up." She said and eyed him. She watched as his face frowned. "How long did your doctor say?" He asked and she looked at him. "He said six weeks, at least." She said and he sighed. Throwing his hands up in the air. "God damn it." He muttered. "Juice, baby, stop, you are making me feel awful, I can't help it, you know what happened when I gave birth, please…" She said trialing off. Juice looked at her. "Chill love, just chill, I know, don't you worry." He said and kissed her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Baby, you gotta stop getting worked up like this, you know I do actually enjoy just kissing you." He laughed and Livie blushed looking away from him.

"You need to behave." She laughed loudly as Juice sat on the sink, watching as Livie bounced Sparrow in her arms. "Seriously, when they get here, just don't be like you were with my mother." She said and Juice snorted. "Opie is my _brother."_ He said and Livie rolled her eyes. "Oh, you hush!" She called and watched as he crossed his arms across his shirtless chest. "Juice I swear, Ellie and Kenny have been through a lot and if they want to hold Sparrow, I mean, I guess, well…" She trailed off, Juice grinned and looked at her. "See that is what I am saying." He laughed. Livie frowned. "So, anyway, here, take Sparrow, I need to go get a bath." She said and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, Livie giggled. "Have a good time baby." He pouted.

Livie eased into the bath, she was in a lot more pain than she was letting on. It was to the point where she just wanted to cry. She closed her eyes, and thought of what she had to do. Pictures for Sparrow, Meet with her mother, doctors appointment for both her and Sparrow. Livie sighed, her eyes drifting shut in the water. Livie jumped about five feet when she heard knocking on the door. "Livie doll you in there?" She blinked. "Gemma?" She mumbled and looked around blinking, she was in her bed, still naked, but wrapped in the blankets. "What time is it? Did I fall asleep?" She said confused, "Well, if you let me in I will tell you." Gemma laughed. Livie blinked still confused and looked around. "Ok." She mumbled and stood up, still naked, wrapping the blanket around her and stumbled towards the door, she unlocked it and let Gemma inside. "Well, how was your nap?" She asked and looked at Livie.

"Shit, I totally forgot, Opie was supposed to bring the kids here." She said and eyed Gemma, her face frantic. "Relax momma, Juice is downstairs with Opie and Piney and the kids, Tara and Jax and Abel is down there as well." She said and Livie blinked, falling into the bed. "If I sit here is there going to be Juice germs?" Gemma asked and looked at her. "What happened?" She asked and eyed Livie. "Shit, I am exhausted." Livie sighed. "Well, then you should get some sleep." Gemma said and looked at Livie. "No, this isn't fair to Juice." She said and sat up. "Where are my sweats?" She asked and looked around. "Livie, listen, Juice has a run coming up, you are going to have to admit that you might…" She started to say but Livie cut her off, "I am fine on my own Gem, promise." She yelled. At this point Livie didn't care that Gemma was in the room, she shoved the covers off of her naked body, and stood up. She pulled up hr sweat pants and pulled a camie on. She glanced at Gemma, but didn't say anything.

She walked out of the room and headed down the hall towards the stairs and the voices. She padded slowly down the stairs and walked into the living room where everyone is. "Oh Livie, she is beautiful." Ellie gushed as soon as she saw Livie. Livie grinned at her and walked over to juice and kissed him gently. "Why'd you let me sleep?" She asked and he shrugged. "Cause that is what good daddy's do." He said and winked at her. She laughed and kissed him again. "You are something else." She giggled. Tara looked at her and offered her a small smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked and Livie frowned, still not sure how she felt about this woman. "Just wonderful." She said and looked at where Opie was holding Sparrow, just looking at her. "Juice, baby, I am going to make some phone calls, you good?" She asked and watched as he nodded. "Fine baby girl." He said and kissed her and watched as she walked towards the kitchen, with her phone in her hand.

After over two long hours of phone calls, and arguing she hung the phone up and walked back into the living room. Everyone was still there. Sparrow, she was asleep in Gemma's arms. Livie walked in and looked around and smiled. Juice looked dead on his feet. "When are you leaving?" She asked and eyed him, he only sighed loudly. "I was going to tell you…" He started to say and Livie shrugged. "Sock, just, got off the phone with my wonderful mother, got to meet her to sign some papers, shutting down my growing trust, and then, it's mine, then I made an appointment to get Sparrow's pictures taken, and then, I made a doctors appointment for me and Sparrow." She said and Juice nodded. "Sounds good baby." He said and she nodded.


End file.
